


Don Thatch Tenorio

by Elbaf



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbaf/pseuds/Elbaf
Summary: La vida de Izou,  el onnagata más famoso de todo el país de Wano cambiará drásticamente cuando en su camino se cruce Thatch, un desvergonzado y mujeriego pirata que estará dispuesto a todo por conquistarle.ThatchxIzouMención de MarAce
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Kudos: 7





	1. Advertencias

ADVERTENCIAS

En esta historia, Izo aún no se ha unido a la tripulación, a pesar de que Ace ya es comandante. 

Marshall D. Teach ni existe, ni existirá. 

Las edades me las saco de la manga porque dan más coherencia a la historia y a lo que quiero que se desarrolle en ella.

Edades de los principales personajes:

Marco: 32

Ace: 19

Thatch: 30

Izo: 20

Haruta: 12

Shirohige: 65

Importante: 

El teatro kabuki es un tipo de teatro japonés muy popular, propio de las clases bajas (al estilo de los corrales de comedias españoles de los siglos XVI y XVII). Surge a principios del siglo XVII y perdura hasta la actualidad. En sus funciones, que duran varias horas, los espectadores comen, beben, hablan, ríen y, se divierten, convirtiéndolo en un género que dista mucho del serio y silencioso teatro que conocemos. 

Es importante saber que este género fue creado por una mujer y, en el inicio, eran las mujeres las que interpretaban todos los papeles en el escenario. Sin embargo, dado el carácter de las interpretaciones (danzas, y bailes sugerentes), se acabó expulsando a las mujeres del teatro kabuki para, según el shogunato Tokugawa, evitar problemas de moralidad, aunque es probable que hubiera motivos políticos tras esta decisión. Pero no es menos cierto que, en ocasiones, estas actrices también ejercían la prostitución. 

Por este motivo, hombres jóvenes, en ocasiones demasiado, eran los encargados de interpretar los personajes femeninos (el nombre de este papel era onnagata u oyama). Sin embargo, esto no libró al teatro kabuki de los problemas, puesto que las reyertas en las actuaciones eran bastante comunes, sobre todo cuando algún espectador requería la compañía de alguno de estos jóvenes actores, especialmente los considerados más atractivos. Por este motivo, se terminó prohibiendo, también, la participación de hombres jóvenes y solo podían ejercer como actores de kabuki hombres maduros.

En la historia japonesa, el teatro kabuki tuvo su período de máximo esplendor durante el período Edo (1603-1868), cuyas principales características se pueden ver a la perfección en el país de Wano.

En esta historia, Izo es uno de esos onnagata, en el período anterior a la prohibición de actuar a hombres jóvenes.


	2. Capítulo 1

Marco el Fénix se encontraba apoyado en una de las barandillas del Moby Dick, con expresión distante, perdido en sus pensamientos. Miraba al mar, reflexivo, intentando calcular el tiempo que les quedaría para llegar a Wano. Había estado un par de veces antes, pero todas fueron períodos muy cortos y él era demasiado joven, por lo que apenas recordaba cosas. 

Llevaban ya una temporada larga en alta mar y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en la tripulación. Necesitaban tocar tierra, divertirse un poco y desfogarse lo suficiente para aguantar otros pocos meses de travesía. Si no, Marco no quería ni imaginar el caos que podría desatarse en el barco. No habría motines, por supuesto que no, pero los nervios estarían siempre a flor de piel y las discusiones por tonterías fácilmente podrían terminar en peleas serias.

Y solo pensar en ello le daba una pereza tremenda, porque era su trabajo evitar que eso sucediera.

Pero, antes de que pudiera parase a pensar en lo que le tocaría aguantar si las cosas se salían de madre, un torbellino de pecas se le tiró encima, saltando sobre su espalda.

\- Marcooooooooooooooooooooooooo – gritaba en su oído, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pica ahora, Ace? – aunque su tono podría parecer molesto, todos en la tripulación sabían que, si había alguien en el mundo con el que Marco no podía realmente enfadarse nunca, ese era Ace.

\- ¿¡No lo has escuchado!? – preguntó sorprendido. Marco alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta - ¡El vigía ha avistado tierra! Oyaji ha dicho que desembarcaremos esta misma tarde. ¿No estás emocionado? – mientras hablaba, seguía abrazado a su espalda, como si fuera un koala. Marco suspiró, aliviado.

\- Esa es una buena noticia, sin duda. Me alegro de verte tan animado – “más incluso de lo habitual”, pensó con una sonrisa – Entonces deberemos comenzar a prepararnos… si me sueltas, claro.

Ace le soltó a regañadientes y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad. El sol le daba en el rostro e iluminaba aún más su gesto, dándole un aspecto infantil y adorable. Marco se sorprendió a sí mismo imitándole, mientras le revolvía el pelo, justo antes de que el chico saliera corriendo buscando a Haruta, su compañera habitual de travesuras.

\- ¿Cuándo narices se lo vas a decir? – preguntó un hombre con un tupé exageradamente grande, mientras se acercaba a él – Es el único en todo el barco que no se ha dado cuenta. Es más, es el único en todo el barco que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentís ninguno de los dos. – Marco suspiró, rodando los ojos.

\- Y así va a seguir siendo, ¿sí? No quiero que haya situaciones incómodas entre nosotros…

\- La única situación incómoda se dará cuando el pobre no pueda caminar el trozo que hay de tu camarote al comedor – esquivó un puñetazo de su amigo, mientras se reía – Vamos, Marco, si sigues así te va a terminar por estallar… Es por tu propia salud, ¿no eras el médico del barco? Deberías saber mejor que nadie que la abstinencia no es buena…

\- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya, Thatch? Que yo sepa hace ya unos cuantos meses que no te comes un rosco… - preguntó apoyando la espalda y los codos en la barandilla, sonriendo.

\- Eso es diferente. Yo estoy esperando a la mujer de mi vida, ¿sabes? – Marco soltó una risa y rodó los ojos, divertido – Cuando la encuentre la invitaré a venir con nosotros.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, tenerte enamorado en el barco. Como si no fueras suficientemente insoportable de normal.

Thatch hizo una mueca y ambos rompieron a reír. Juntos, se dirigieron a organizar el desembarco de esa tarde cuando, Marco, observó el calendario, dándose cuenta de que era 5 de abril, es decir, la víspera del cumpleaños de su padre. De modo que decidió reunir a todos los comandantes en secreto, para preparar algo. 

Después de un rato, cuando todos se hubieron librado de sus quehaceres, al fin se habían reunido en el camarote del primer comandante, casi sin espacio. Tras un rato, con una paciencia infinita y tras mandarles callar hasta en cinco ocasiones, logró que las miradas de todos sus hermanos se posaran sobre él.

\- Bien, chicos. Os he reu…

\- ¡Yo soy chica! – dijo Haruta, con un puchero. Marco suspiró.

\- Bien… chicos y chica – la aludida le sonrió con cariño y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto – Os he reunido para recordaros qué día es hoy… - todos le miran expectantes hasta que Vista alza la voz.

\- Martes – Marco quiso golpearle muy fuerte.

\- Sí, es Martes, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que mañana es una fecha señalada para todos nosotros…

\- ¿Los miércoles son una fecha señalada para nosotros? – dijo Foosa extrañado, mientras exhalaba el humo del puro que llevaba en la boca. Marco se sobó el puente de la nariz.

\- No, no lo son… Pero mañana es un miércoles especial – respondió, intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¡¿Ya es Navidad?! – preguntó Namur con los ojitos brillantes.

\- No, no es Navidad aún, estamos en abril… - dijo ya con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

\- ¡¡SAN VALENTÍN!! – gritó Ace llevándose las manos a la cabeza, asustado, sobresaltando a todos los demás - ¡¡Y yo no tengo mi regalo!!

\- ¡¡San Valentín es en febrero, Ace!! – gritó Marco, desesperado – ¡Y tú ya compraste tu regalo!

Ace miró hacia el escritorio de Marco donde había muñequito con un montón de ojos saltones sujetando un cartel que ponía “solo tengo ojos para ti”. Sonrió de nuevo, recuperando la calma y volvió a mirar al rubio.

\- Thatch me ayudó a escogerlo – dijo alegre, mientras el hombre del tupé trataba de pasar desapercibido.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego – gruñó Marco en dirección a su amigo – No, no es Navidad, ni San Valentín… Mañana es 6 de abril… - todos le miraron sin entender. Marco quiso apuñalarlos ahí mismo - ¡¡El cumpleaños de Oyaji!!

Y se desató el caos.

Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, se interrumpían y no había forma humana de saber qué narices estaban diciendo. Al final, con un silbido, Marco consiguió hacerlos callar.

\- El plan es el siguiente: esta tarde, cuando desembarquemos iremos a buscar un regalo para Oyaji, los pondremos en común y escogeremos el que más nos guste para entregárselo en el desayuno de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y siguieron con sus cosas, preparando el desembarco. Por suerte, Shirohige tenía la costumbre de quedarse en el barco la mayor parte del tiempo cuando llegaban a una isla, por lo que no les costaría mucho encontrar algo adecuado para él, sin que pudiera sospechar nada.

De modo, que unas cuantas horas después, justo antes de la cena, estaban todos en el camarote de Marco, de nuevo, poniendo en común las cosas que habían comprado para su padre. Porque, aunque el plan era solo mirar, y comprar después, todos habían decidido que su regalo era imposible de superar y ya lo habían comprado. Incluido Marco.

Quien, en ese preciso momento, quería asesinar a todos los comandantes que se encontraban frente a él.

\- De verdad… ¿estas cosas son vuestras mejores ideas? – dijo tratando de mantener la calma, sin mucho éxito. Ace asintió, contento.

\- A Oyaji le gusta mucho el sake. Así que he comprado trescientas veintisiete botellas del mejor sake de Wano. ¡No hay mejor regalo para él que ese!

\- ¡Y lo puede acompañar de mis sardinas! – dijo alegre Namur, que apestaba a pescado que tiraba para atrás.

\- ¡De postre se puede comer el kibi dango que he escogido para él! – decía una animada Haruta. Marco sospechaba que ni siquiera Oyaji podría comerse quinientos kilos de sardinas y casi una tonelada de kibi dango, por mucho sake que tuviera para acompañar.

\- ¡El sake se lo puede beber en esta taza gigante! ¿Veis? Pone: “papá, guapetón, te queremos un montón”. Es perfecta para Oyaji – decía alegre Blenheim, comandante de la novena división.

\- Y se lo puede tomar todo en este sillón de babuino gigante que es perfecto para su tamaño – comentaba orgulloso Vista.

\- ¿Cómo diablos y dónde demonios encontraste una cosa tan…? – le preguntó Marco sin saber cómo acabar la frase.

\- ¿Genial, espectacular, impresionante, maravillosa?

\- Fea… - aventuró a decir Ace. Marco soltó una risita. El sillón era eso, como mínimo.

\- Bueno, a ver qué tenéis los demás… - dijo después el rubio, pensando que nada podría ser peor que esas ideas.   
Pero qué equivocado estaba…

\- ¡Yo le he comprado un dispensador de calzoncillos! – gritó orgulloso Blamenco, comandante de la sexta división.

\- ¡No me jodas! – gritó Vista – ¡Es un regalo espantoso!

\- Oye, que dispensa calzoncillos limpios – contraatacó Blamenco – Y no eres el más apropiado para decir que algo es espantoso con la cosa esa que has comprado tú.

Iban a seguir discutiendo, cuando alguien intervino, enseñando su regalo con orgullo.

\- ¡Yo le he comprado un peine para el bigote! – exclamó Rakuyo, comandante de la séptima división – Los dos tenemos bigote y a veces puede ser un poco molesto cuando se enreda, así que un peine para el bigote le vendrá genial.

\- ¡Podría usarlo también para peinarse el pelo de esta gorra con pelo! – dijo Jozu, enseñando… bueno, enseñando una gorra con pelo – Como Oyaji no tiene pelo, pero hace años sí lo tenía, pues he pensado que quizá esto le guste.

\- ¿Le has comprado una peluca? – dijo Thatch, con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Claro que no, hombre! ¿Ves? – dijo poniéndoselo – Es un gorro, pero con pelo.

Ace y Haruta estaban tirados en la cama de Marco, partiéndose de la risa, mientras el dueño del camarote trataba, sin mucho éxito de aguantarse las ganas de empezar a repartir hostias.

\- Decidme que alguien le ha comprado algo normal, por favor… - murmuró Marco, perdiendo toda esperanza.

\- ¡Yo le he comprado un calendario de gatitos! – dijo Atmos, comandante de la decimotercera división. Cuando todos le miraron atónitos, él se encogió de hombros – Los gatitos son lindos. A todo el mundo le gustan los gatitos.

\- Yo tengo el mejor regalo de todos – comenzó Fossa, sacando algo de una bolsa grande. Ace quiso hablar, pero volvió a romper a reír tanto que casi se ahoga de la tos.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Fossa? – dijo a gritos Haruta, en el mismo estado que Ace.

\- Es una sartén-espada – Fossa sostenía en sus manos una sartén… solo hasta la mitad, el mango era uno de una espada, aunque una muy bonita.

\- ¿Y para qué demonios quiere Oyaji una sartén-espada? – gritó Marco.

\- ¡Para ser el comandante de la primera división eres un poco limitado, Marco! – respondió Fossa – A la par que cocina, puede liarse a tortas. ¿No lo ves? Imagina que Oyaji se está haciendo unos huevos fritos y, de pronto, nos intentan abordar. No tiene que ir a por el bisento, puede atacar con la sartén-espada.

Marco quiso gritarle que hacía años que Oyaji no cocinaba y que, antes que liarse a sartenazos, tenía otras cosas mucho más eficientes a la hora de pelear. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Aún quedaban unos cuantos regalos.

\- Curiel, ¿qué tienes tú? – dijo ya desesperado, rogando porque alguno de ellos tuviera una mínima cosa decente que ofrecer.  
\- ¡Unos calcetines con capa! 

Ace y Haruta estaban llorando a lágrima viva. Marco no sabía si tirarlos a todos por la borda o directamente saltar él.

\- ¡Woah! – dijo Kingdew – Eso hará juego con mis zapatillas-mopa.

\- ¿Zapatillas-mopa? – preguntó Curiel - ¿Para qué quiere Oyaji unas zapatillas-mopa?

\- Siempre se está quejando de que dejamos la cubierta sucia – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros – con esas zapatillas la irá limpiando solo con andar.

\- ¡Las puede usar al mismo tiempo que mi regalo! – se exaltó Speed Jiru enseñando una cosa verde en su mano – ¡Le he comprado una chorrimanguera!

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso de la chorrimanguera? – preguntó Thatch, examinando el objeto de cerca – Es como una manguera normal… pero… rara – Speed Jiru se encogió de hombros.

\- En la etiqueta pone: Chorrimanguera. Riega la ciudad o riega la pradera. Y pensé que sería práctico.

\- ¡ESTO ES UN BARCO, UN BARCO! – rugió Marco - ¡No necesita que nadie lo riegue!

\- ¿Y si a Oyaji le da por plantar amapolas? – preguntó alguien, que, entre tantas voces ya era prácticamente imposible de reconocer. Marco ya se había rendido. Eran sus hermanos y los quería. Pero eran idiotas. Mucho. Aunque… aún faltaba alguien. Alguien que, quizá y solo quizá, había tenido una buena idea por una santa vez.

\- Thatch… - comenzó Marco, inseguro – Dime que tú sí que has comprado algo decente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Mira – le extendió una bolsa. Marco la abrió y le miró con ganas de asesinarle fuerte.

\- Thatch. Esto es una corbata.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Le regalas lo mismo todos los años.

\- ¡Y siempre le encantan, es un regalo seguro, Marco!

\- Thatch… Oyaji… NUNCA. LLEVA. CORBATA.

\- ¡¡Porque son tan bonitas que no quiere que se pierdan o se rompan!!

Y estaban a punto de liarse a tortas, cuando Ace le dio un golpecito a Marco en el hombro.

\- Te quejas de nuestros regalos, señor comandante de la Primera División, pero aún no nos has enseñado el tuyo…  
Marco se puso algo nervioso y se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la puerta que daba al baño de su camarote. Todos siguieron la dirección de sus ojos, pero nadie hizo nada. Fue Ace quien se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando salir a un cachorrito blanco, con un bigote muy parecido al del propio Shirohige. Se lanzó a los brazos del pecoso que lo recibió con cariño. Thatch se acercó a Marco.

\- ¿Has… adoptado un perro… para Oyaji? – murmuró muy, muy despacio.

\- Se… se llama Stefan – dijo avergonzado – Pensé que se parecía a él y… Como a veces está solo cuando desembarcamos o algo así, yo… - Thatch le sonrió con cariño y, aunque sabía que Marco lo detestaba, le revolvió el pelo.

\- Le va a encantar, Marco…

Sin embargo, como era evidente, ninguno se quedó del todo convencido de que fueran a ser regalos dignos de su padre, por lo que encargaron a Marco y a Thatch que salieran por la isla, buscando algo más decente.

Mientras paseaban, mirando tiendas, a ambos les llamó la atención un local grande, en mitad de la plaza principal del lugar, con las sílabas: KA BU KI sobre la puerta. Los dos se quedaron mirando el lugar, dudando.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una representación kabuki? – le preguntó Thatch a su amigo. Él negó - ¿Y si le regalamos un buen kimono a Oyaji, uno de esos elegantes y bonitos y le invitamos a ver la representación? – a Marco se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Oye, pues… No es una mala idea. Si los regalos no son de su agrado… - comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Thatch.

\- Marco. Sabes que le regalemos lo que le regalemos a Oyaji le va a encantar. Nos quiere lo suficiente como para pasar por alto nuestro pésimo gusto al escogerlos.

\- Lo sé, pero… Siento que nada es suficiente, ¿sabes?

\- Por eso, le llevaremos un kimono de esos de infarto, compraremos entradas para todos y mañana vendremos aquí a pasar una tarde en familia viendo una obra kabuki.

\- Para una vez que dices algo con sentido, amigo mío…

\- Y luego nos iremos a una taberna a conquistar a todas las mujeres de este lugar.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que estabas siendo demasiado normal, Thatch…

El hombre del tupé rio a gusto, mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Marco y los dos se encaminaban a buscar un kimono lo suficientemente bonito para su padre. Después comprarían las entradas y, al día siguiente, pasarían un buen día en el teatro.

O, al menos, ese había sido el plan inicial.


	3. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas, pero todos seguían en una de las tabernas del lugar, celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre. Pasada la medianoche, Vista se acercó a Haruta que, por suerte, había dejado de sentir los efectos del azúcar, pero se estaba quedando dormida en una de las mesas.

\- Haruta… - susurró revolviéndole el pelo - ¿No crees que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, pequeña? – aquello despertó a la chiquilla, que tuvo que ponerse de pie sobre la mesa para poder encarar al gran hombre.

\- ¿A quién llamas tú pequeña? ¿Eh? Lo… ¡Lo que pasa es que tú estás muy gordo!

Shirohige se carcajeaba de la reacción de la niña, mientras apuraba otra botella de sake.

\- Quizá sí sea buena idea que te vayas a dormir… - dijo el capitán con su voz grave y paternal – Recuerda que mañana prometiste entrenar con Ace… - la niña miró al pecoso que estaba carcajeándose en la barra, al lado de Marco.

\- No creo yo que Ace esté mañana para entrenar mucho, Oyaji… - el hombre del gran bigote no dijo nada, pero tuvo que darle la razón mentalmente.

\- Bueno… - dijo retomando la conversación - ¿Y qué te parece si entrenas conmigo? – aquella frase hizo que el rostro de la niña se iluminase con alegría. Shirohige era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y, aunque ya apenas peleaba, pues para eso estaban sus hijos, seguía siendo uno de los piratas más temidos del mundo. Poder entrenar con él era, para la niña, algo mucho mejor que entrenar con Ace. Asintió varias veces, emocionada.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Así te enseñaré todo lo que he aprendido! – el hombre se carcajeó con su característica risa.

\- Desde luego, niña. Pero no creo que puedas enseñarme nada si te caes del sueño en mitad del entrenamiento, ¿no crees?

Y Shirohige supo que tenía a su pequeña mocosa justo donde quería. Si Haruta se dio cuenta, no lo mostró. Pero se levantó de la silla y miró a todos sus hermanos con la cabeza muy alta y el pecho henchido de orgullo.

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo como si le costase pronunciar esas palabras – Pero me voy porque yo quiero, no porque me lo digáis vosotros.

Todos rompieron a reír mientras ella salía del lugar. Shirohige hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jozu, que asintió y siguió a la chiquilla a una distancia prudencial. No es que no confiasen en su fuerza, pero era la más pequeña de todos y tenían cierto sentimiento fraternal de sobreprotección.

Poco a poco, el resto de comandantes también se fueron retirando, hasta que Shirohige se despidió de los únicos tres que aún quedaban en el bar.

\- Marco – el aludido se giró a mirar a su padre – No regreséis muy tarde y… - desvió la vista a Thatch y Ace que seguían bebiendo sin control – Cuida de ellos, por favor.

Marco asintió y Shirohige abandonó la taberna en dirección al barco. El rubio miró a sus hermanos que se estaban partiendo de risa incluso más de lo que estaban haciendo hasta el momento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué mierdas os pasa ahora? – preguntó de mala gana, pidiendo otra ronda para los tres.

\- No, nada, nada – dijo Ace, tratando de aguantarse la risa – Es solo que… bueno…

\- Ya sabes… - continuó Thatch – Supongo que está en tu naturaleza – pronunció esa última palabra con cierto tonito que a Marco no le gustó lo más mínimo, pero se arriesgó a preguntar.

\- ¿El qué se supone que está en mi naturaleza?

\- Ser una mamá gallina – soltó Ace sin poder aguantar más mientras él y Thatch lloraban de la risa.

\- ¡¡Pues a mamá gallina no le gusta un pelo que le toquen los huevos!! – gritó colérico, golpeando la mesa con el vaso de cristal, ya vacío.

\- No te preocupes, Marco… - consiguió decir Ace, llorando – Pelo tampoco es que tengas mucho…

\- ¡¡Pero siempre le puedes pedir a Oyaji que te deje el gorro con pelo que le ha regalado Jozu!!

Y los dos continuaron riendo como focas mientras Marco se rendía y volvía pedir otra botella más. 

Al cabo de una media hora, el clima era ligeramente diferente. Ace se dormía cada pocos minutos, despertando a los segundos; Marco se quejaba continuamente de las bromas sobre pájaros y piñas; y Thatch había vuelto a entrar en modo conquistador.

\- Es la mujer más hermosa que hay sobre la tierra. Mucho más que tú, Marco.

\- ¡Yo no soy una mujer, imbécil! Además… el tal Izou tampoco lo es. Es un tío, Thatch, a ver si te enteras de una vez.

\- Y esa voz… y esos ojos que resplandecían cual estrellas en el firmamento…

\- ¿Pero me estás escuchando, pedazo de idiota?

\- Thatch se ha enamorado… - canturreó Ace con voz infantil, alzando su copa y brindando consigo mismo en honor a su hermano.

\- Si volviera a nacer la buscaría nada más llegar al mundo…

\- Pffff pues no creo que sea muy romántico que tenga que andar cambiándote pañales nada más conocerte– dijo el pecoso con la cabeza sobre la barra.

\- Me refiero, Ace, a que pasaría cada día de mi vida a su lado.

\- Pero, ¿no te das cuenta que te ha rechazado? – intervino Marco – No le gustas, Thatch. Lo siento por ti, hermano, pero te lo dejó bastante claro, ¿sabes?

\- Eso es porque no se declaró como dios manda – murmuró el pecoso – Es evidente que liarte a hostias con otro hombre delante de ella… o de él… no es el mejor método.

\- ¿Por qué no? – repuso Thatch, ofendido – Le demostré mi fuerza y que estando conmigo estaría protegida. A cualquier mujer le encantaría eso.

\- ¡¡¡Que es un hombre!!!

\- Fuiste un maldito cavernícola, bro – repitió el pecoso – Tenías que haber sido más sutil, hombre. Haberle llevado unas flores a la salida, haber elogiado su actuación, su dulce forma de hablar, el grácil movimiento de su cuerpo al son de la música…  
Marco y Thatch miraron a Ace con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú tanto sobre cortejar a mujeres? – preguntó Thatch casi ofendido. Ace se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que es lo lógico, ¿no? Es decir… Makino me dijo una vez… Si quieres enamorar a una mujer, haz todo lo que no haría un pirata.

En este punto de la conversación, Thatch había sacado una libreta y había comenzado a escribir en ella. Marco quiso golpearse la frente muy fuerte cuando, en la tapa de la libreta ponía “Cuaderno infalible para ligar de Thatch”. 

\- Soy todo oídos – le dijo al pecoso mientras su pluma se deslizaba velozmente por el papel. Ace se sintió envalentonado y se levantó del taburete con dificultad, acercándose a Marco que le miraba con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

\- Es muy fácil, Thatch, mira. Tú solo te acercas a la chica en cuestión – dijo mientras se tambaleaba hacia Marco – Tomas su mano entre las tuyas con cariño y con suavidad la besas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Eso es muy importante, el contacto visual.

Marco en este punto se quería morir. El maldito pecoso estaba haciendo con él una explicación práctica muy convincente. De hecho, si no llevara las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, estaba muy seguro de que se habría sonrojado por aquel beso y aquellos ojos. Quiso decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras, mientras Ace continuaba su explicación sobre el ritual de apareamiento de un pirata. Para colmo, Thatch no les quitaba el ojo de encima, sin dejar de apuntar notas.

\- Luego te acercas a ella un poco más, pero despacio, no se vaya a asustar. Es decir… parece que llevas un gato en la cabeza, es probable que se asuste – dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Thatch llegó a anotar “plantearme la posibilidad de un corte de pelo” – y, con lentitud le acaricias la mejilla con los dedos, no importa mucho si lo haces con las yemas o con el dorso, ella no va a dejar de mirarte los ojos.

Eso era, exactamente, lo que Marco estaba haciendo. Desde que posó la mano en su mejilla no había sido capaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

\- Entiendo. Siempre mantener el contacto visual, de acuerdo – continuó Thatch, escribiendo como loco.

\- Y, entonces, es cuando das el golpe de gracia – dijo con seguridad – Te acercas a su oído y susurras “Eres lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me dicen que pida un deseo, Marco” …

\- Y susurro, ¿qué cosa? – dijo Thatch, que no había logrado escuchar nada, mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

\- Ya sabes – respondió Ace, alejándose de Marco, que estaba en estado catatónico – Una de esas frases tuyas de amor incondicional – Thatch asintió, muy convencido, pero luego miró a Marco, confuso.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, hermano? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma o algo así… - murmuró mientras agitaba la mano frente a su rostro, pero sin obtener respuesta, salvo una risita traviesa que se escapó de los labios de Ace y que, en ese momento, no supo interpretar.

La fiesta les duró apenas un rato más. Ace seguía dándole consejos a Thatch, que apuntaba frenético, mientras Marco bebía una copa tras otra, intentando recomponerse. No tardaron mucho en echarlos de allí, ya era de madrugada y la taberna debería haber cerrado hacía unas horas, pero bebían tanto que al dueño le había merecido la pena abrir un poco más.

Con pasos inestables, los tres decidieron emprender camino al barco, a dormir un rato. Pero, como aquel sitio era nuevo para ellos, terminaron callejeando y perdiéndose un par de veces, hasta que llegaron a la plaza central del lugar, otra vez. A Thatch casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando divisó, de nuevo, el teatro kabuki en el que había conocido al amor de su vida. Antes de que Marco o Ace pudieran hacer nada, salió corriendo hacia la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla con los puños, mientras gritaba:

\- ¡¡Derecho de asilo!! – pero no terminaba de sonarle del todo bien, por lo que reformuló la frase – ¡¡Izou!! ¡¡Necesito verte!! ¡¡Por favor!!

Ace y Marco decidieron tomar asiento en la fuente que había justo frente al teatro. El pecoso nunca se había reído tanto en toda su vida, lleva así desde el punto de la mañana y el pobre Marco, estaba en un punto en que todo le ha desbordado tanto que, mientras Ace lloraba de risa, él lo hacía, también, pero de la depresión alcohólica que le había dado.

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre pollos y piñas!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¿Por qué?? – decía llevándose las manos al rostro.

\- ¡Es envidia! – decía Ace palmeando su espalda con cariño - ¿A quién no le gustaría ser un pollo y una piña al mismo tiempo?

\- ¡¡No soy un pollo, soy un fénix!!

\- ¡¡Izou!! ¡¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, que me lo he apuntado!! ¡Sal, por favor!

\- ¿Los fénix no son pollos? – dijo confundido.

\- ¡¡Soy un ave mitológica!! MI. TO. LÓ. GI. CA.

\- ¡¡No sé no ser un pirata, pero puedo ser menos cavernícola un rato!!

\- ¿Mitológica no significa que no existes?

\- ¡¡Claro que existo!! 

\- ¡¡Si no sales no puedo mantener el contacto visual contigo y eso es muy importante!! ¡¡Lo pone aquí!! – dijo señalando la libreta.

\- Bueno, claro… las piñas sí que existen.

\- ¡Que no soy una piña, Ace! Es solo… que tengo el pelo raro.

\- ¡¡Izou!! ¡¡Cantabas con gracilidad y bailabas con voz muy bonita!! – gritó, tratando de leer sus propias notas.

\- Pero… es… bueno, es parecido a una piña – Marco le miró con gesto derrotado – ¡¡Pero la piña sigue siendo mi verdura favorita!! – aquello le arrancó una sonrisa.

\- Las piñas no son verduras, Ace… - repitió una vez más, igual que unas horas antes.

\- ¡Te prometo que no volveré a darme de hostias con nadie a menos que vuelva a pasar!

Los gritos de los tres hombres llamaron la atención de algunos curiosos que vivían por la zona. Se asomaban a las ventanas y escuchaban con cierto asombro, especialmente las palabras del hombre del tupé, que no había dejado de aporrear la puerta en ningún momento. 

Justo frente al teatro, al otro lado de la fuente, en una casa grande, un hombre con un kimono de seda observaba a Thatch con una suave sonrisa. Estaba apoyado una de las ventanas de la última planta y fumaba de una larga pipa con lentitud. Aquel hombre que no dejaba de llamarle a gritos era, definitivamente, la persona más intensa que había conocido en toda su vida como onnagata. 

\- Pero, Marco… - dijo alargando su nombre - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡No es agradable que todo el mundo piense en piñas y pollos cuando me ve!

\- ¡¡Lo del pelo tiene arreglo, Izou!! Te juro que no es un gato, que me dan alergia. ¡¡Me lo puedo cortar!! Aunque… no mucho, que es mi mayor atractivo.

\- Tonto, Marco… Eso no es verdad – dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro – Todos se sienten mejor cuando llegas tú. Eres el más fuerte, el más confiable. Eres el primer comandante, Marco… El que siempre nos guía a los demás. Todo esto, el cumpleaños de Oyaji y todo lo demás… No habría sido posible sin ti. Todos te admiran mucho… Yo te admiro mucho. Ojalá yo fuera la mitad de pollo y piña de lo que tú eres…

Marco le miró sorprendido y quiso responderle algo, lo que fuera, pero no pudo porque, una vez más, el maldito Portgas D. Ace tenía un ataque de narcolepsia que le hizo caer de espaldas… en la fuente.

Con agua.

Sin respirar.

Y algo en la cabeza de Marco hizo “click”. 

Él también era un usuario, ni siquiera podía tocar el agua o acabaría como el pecoso. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo con rapidez, buscando a algo o a alguien. Hasta que vio a Thatch. 

¡Eso es! Thatch era uno de los mejores nadadores del Moby Dick. ¿Que la fuente apenas medía medio metro de profundo?, también era cierto. Pero estaba Marco como para ponerse a medir calados. De modo que fue corriendo hasta su hermano y le cogió de los hombros, tirando de él.

\- ¡¡Thatch!! ¡Es Ace, tienes que ayudarme! – gritó desesperado. Su hermano solo se lo quitó de un gesto con el brazo.

\- No me necesitas para nada, tú solo llévatelo a tu camarote y termina la faena.

\- ¿¡Qué camarote, ni qué faena, imbécil!? ¡¡Que se está ahogando!!

Pero Thatch seguía en su mundo galleta personal, ignorando a Marco y llamando a gritos a Izou. El rubio se giró, dispuesto a tirarse en la fuente para sacar a Ace, cuando vio que alguien ya lo había hecho por él. Se lanzó hacia ellos y, sin mirar siquiera a quien le había ayudado, tomó el cuerpo del pecoso, que no dejaba de roncar.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias… - dijo en un susurro a la persona desconocida mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del chico con los brazos – Idiota… Me has dado un susto de muerte…

Con una sonrisa, dejó al rubio con el otro chico y se acercó al hombre del tupé, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Disculpa…

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Marco! ¿No ves que estoy… ocu… pa… do…? – miró con la boca abierta a la persona que le sonreía con suavidad.

\- Si estas ocupado… quizá deba dejarte a solas – susurró sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- ¡NO! Es decir… No… Yo… Te estaba buscando, Izou. ¿Cómo has…? – dijo confundido, mirando de hito en hito a Izou y a la puerta del teatro, como si pensara que la había atravesado sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- No vivo ahí dentro, es lógico – dijo divertido – Pero vuestros gritos se escuchan por todo el pueblo. Especialmente los tuyos… Y… si no hubiera bajado, tu amigo pecoso se habría ahogado en la fuente – Thatch buscó con los ojos a Ace, encontrándose a Marco reanimándole.

\- ¡¡Podrías haberme dicho que se estaba ahogando!! – recriminó a su amigo, que le enseñó el dedo corazón.

\- ¡¡Lo que puedo hacer es ahogarte a ti, idiota!!

Izou reía con suavidad, tapándose los labios con la mano. En ese momento, Thatch se dio cuenta de una cosa bastante significativa. Izou iba sin maquillar, tenía la piel totalmente limpia y, aun así…

\- No sabía que aún pudieras verte más hermosa de lo que te ves en el escenario… - aunque aquello le hizo sonrojar, apartó la vista, murmurando una respuesta.

\- Tu amigo tiene razón… No soy una mujer. No hay mujeres en el teatro kabuki. Soy un hombre, de pies a cabeza.

\- Entonces eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… Y créeme que he visto unos cuantos… - susurró tomando su rostro y pegando su frente a la de él.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? – respondió tomando sus muñecas con suavidad. Thatch asintió.

\- Puede que lleve una borrachera de órdago, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… - Izou soltó una risita y apartó las manos de su rostro.

\- Eres un bruto… - murmuró mirándolas – Te has destrozado los nudillos contra la puerta…

\- Pero ha merecido la pena – dijo sonriendo – Al final has salido a verme. 

\- He salido a salvarle la vida a tu amigo… - respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Y has salvado la mía de paso, porque si algo llega a pasarle a Ace, Marco me corta las pelotas, eso puedes tenerlo claro – Izou soltó una risa suave, casi delicada y, tirando de sus muñecas comenzó a conducirle a su casa - ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A mi casa… - Thatch sonrió como un niño – No te emociones tanto, don Juan, solo voy a curarte esas heridas. Si se te infectan vas a pasarlo muy, muy mal.

\- Si llego a saber que necesito una herida para que me lleves a tu casa, me la habría hecho mucho antes.

Izou rodó los ojos, divertido. Definitivamente aquel hombre era imposible. Parecía que el mundo y su cabeza iban por caminos diferentes, pero eso era, precisamente, lo que más le maravillaba de él.

Entraron y le llevó hasta una habitación grande, que hacía las veces de salón. Le pidió que esperase un poco y al par de minutos regresó con algodón y desinfectante. Con suavidad, comenzó a pasarlo por sus manos, quitando los rastros de sangre y limpiando bien las heridas.

\- Realmente no me importa que seas un hombre, Izou… Eso no es algo que me preocupe.

\- Esto no se trata de lo que te preocupe o no a ti… - le miró alzando una ceja, formulando una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Thatch. Me llamo Thatch – Izou sonrió al escucharle y siguió hablando.

\- No soy un hombre libre, Thatch. 

\- ¿Estás casado? – preguntó sorprendido – Bueno, sería lógico… Lo raro sería que un hombre como tú no tuviera hordas de pretendientes bajo su ventana – Izou negó con expresión triste.

\- No, no se trata de eso. He dicho que no soy un hombre libre. Y eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir – el pirata le miró sin entender – Tengo dueño, Thatch. Y uno muy poderoso. Es mejor para ti mantenerte alejado de mí.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda es eso de que tienes dueño!? – dijo iracundo – No bromees con eso. ¡Tú no eres un esclavo!

\- No en teoría, pero sí en la práctica. ¿Crees que yo estoy bien con eso? ¿Crees que para mí es agradable no poder hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo solucionas? Manda a ese hombre a la…

\- ¡Porque no puedo, Thatch! Ya te lo he dicho antes. Es un hombre muy poderoso. Es el metsuke, el censor del shōgun… Es su mano derecha y, con una simple petición tendría a todo el maldito ejército a su disposición. Eso es lo que obtendría si me rebelo. Pero, si sigo como hasta ahora, puede que a veces sea un poco desagradable… Pero tengo cama, comida, techo y disfruto con lo que hago…

\- Nadie que diga pertenecer a otra persona puede disfrutar con su vida, Izou. Por fortuna para ti y para desgracia de ese tipo, soy un hombre muy cabezota. Y no voy a dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Todo esto es por… porque yo te gusto? – Thatch sonrió.

\- Sí y no. Soy un pirata, Izou. Para mí, no hay nada en el mundo que tenga más valor que la libertad. Y quiero que tengas muy claro que voy a pelear con uñas y dientes por la tuya.

\- ¡Pero él es un hombre…!

\- Sí, sí, un hombre poderoso. Ya lo has dicho.

\- ¿Y no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte? – Thatch sonrió, confiado.

\- No va a tener la más mínima oportunidad contra mí. Pero, si cometiera el terrible error de hacerme daño… - miró por la ventana, en dirección hacia el puerto y su sonrisa se amplió notablemente – Bueno, digamos que… Tengo una familia esperándome que se merendaría a su ejército en menos tiempo del que yo he tardado en enamorarme de ti.

Volvió a tomarle de las mejillas y se agachó hasta rozar sus labios con suavidad, tanto que Izou llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado.

\- Espérame, solo unos días. Te sacaré de aquí y, entonces, podrás elegir si seguirme o permanecer en este lugar. Pero siempre como un hombre libre.

Antes de que Izou pudiera asentir, el pirata había desaparecido del lugar y se dirigía con paso decidido al barco.

Al día siguiente hablaría con su padre.

\- Oh, tal vez al siguiente de ese… - dijo sobándose la cabeza.

En el Moby Dick se hacían fiestas memorables, pero la resaca que iba a tener después de esa noche, estaba bastante seguro, que iba a ser de las mayores que había tenido jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Santa Bárbara bendita, madre de San Agustín… - murmuraba un hombre tirado en la cama, mientras se sobaba la frente – Menuda resaca llevo…

Miró por la claraboya de su camarote y vio que el sol hacía ya un buen rato que había abandonado su punto más alto, por lo que debía de ser bastante tarde. Se había perdido la comida y rezaba porque sus hombres hubieran podido cocinar todo sin su ayuda. No por nada era el comandante de la cuarta división, encargada de las comidas en el Moby Dick.

Y rezaba aún más fuerte porque le hubieran guardado algún plato de algo… De lo que fuera.

Medio tambaleándose, salió al exterior, donde tuvo que taparse los ojos por la luz del sol, que le hacía palpitar las sienes con la misma fuerza que un yunque golpeando su cabeza.

En el camino al comedor, se encontró a Ace, que no tenía una cara mucho mejor que la suya y que se encontraba refunfuñando incoherencias, yendo de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Thatch, cuando llegó a su altura.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Ese es el problema, que no me pasa nada!

\- ¿Eh? – Thatch le miró enarcando una ceja y Ace se señaló a sí mismo, girando sobre sus pies.

\- ¿Ves alguna marca?

\- N-no… No veo ninguna…

\- ¡Pues eso es lo que me pasa!

\- ¿Es malo que no te hayas dado alguna hostia de camino al camarote después del monumental ciego que nos cogimos anoche? No entiendo, Ace…

\- ¡¿A ti te parece normal, Thatch?!

\- ¿La borrachera de ayer? – dijo sin comprender – Para nada, aunque nos las hemos cogido más grandes…

\- ¡Bien, pues una borrachera no era lo único que yo me quería _coger_ anoche! - Thatch prorrumpió en una carcajada que hizo sonrojar al pecoso hasta las orejas – ¡¡No sé de qué mierda te ríes, Thatch!!

\- Bueno, no, yo… - quiso decir algo coherente, pero volvió a soltar una carcajada, que le reverberaba en las sienes, pero eso no importaba – Marco es tonto, tonto de remate…

\- ¿Quién dices que es tonto, Thatch? – gruñó Marco a su espalda, pero el pobre hombre del tupé no podía dejar de reír. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para coger aire y lograr responder.

\- Tonto igual no, te lo concedo. Pero ciego, un rato largo. Por no hablar de que tienes que tener las pelotas como sandías.

Marco iba a contestarle, pero cuando vio la cara de Ace, que le miraba entre decepcionado y triste se calló sus palabras y se dirigió al chico, que se mordía el labio, nervioso.

\- Oye, Ace… anoche, yo… Yo no…

\- ¿No qué? – respondió a la defensiva.

\- No sabía lo que hacía, yo… Iba muy borracho y…

\- ¿Me besaste porque ibas borracho? – dijo muy despacio, notablemente dolido.

\- Ace, eso no es…

\- Entonces, ¿qué mierda es, Marco? Explícamelo porque yo ya no entiendo nada – gritó a punto de perder los nervios.

\- Ace, eres muy joven y… - pero ni siquiera pudo acabar esa frase porque el comandante de la segunda división estaba totalmente prendido fuego, mirándole con expresión de auténtica ira.

\- Sigo siendo un crío para ti, ¿no? Bien. Entonces, eso es todo – gruñó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

\- ¡No! Ace, no es… así… - dijo con la intención de seguirle.

\- Marco… - dijo Thatch, poniendo una mano en su hombro – Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de calmarle ahora. Es más, probablemente seas la última persona a la que quiere ver. Aunque me sorprende que tuvieras las pelotas suficientes para besarle.

\- ¡Iba borracho! Y él… él estaba muy cerca y, simplemente, pasó.

\- ¿Y no crees que eso era, exactamente, lo que él quería que pasara?

\- Entonces, ¿por qué mierda está tan enfadado? – Thatch se sobó el puente de la nariz con hastío.

\- Tal vez porque eso solo era una parte de lo que él quería, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Es solo un crío!

\- Un crío que derrota a tripulaciones enteras él solo.

\- Es un crío fuerte… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me jodas, Marco. Tiene casi 20 años. Es joven, es encantador, es guapo, es fuerte, es cariñoso, es…

\- Thatch, me están entrando muchas ganas de hacerte una dentadura nueva. Primer aviso.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Te pones celoso por una gilipollez así, pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad te echas atrás como un adolescente? Mira, Marco… tú verás lo que haces, pero o tomas cartas en el asunto pronto o cuando quieras darte cuenta Ace ya se habrá hartado de esperar a que te decidas.

Sin siquiera dejarle responder, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió, por fin, al comedor, donde casi saltó de alegría al ver un plato humeante en el fuego. Estaba bajo, lo suficiente como para mantener su comida caliente, pero sin llegar a quemarla. Lo cogió y se sentó en una de las mesas. Se sirvió un poco de agua fresca y comenzó a comer.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a ver a mi hijo bebiendo agua con la comida? – tronó una voz grave, pero paternal, mientras su dueño se acercaba a él con paso lento - ¿Tan mal te fue anoche?

\- En realidad, no – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de comida, mientras su padre tomaba asiento junto a él – Cuando me va mal es ahora, que me ataca la resaca – su padre rio con fuerza, volviendo a hacer que las sienes de Thatch pulsaran de dolor.

\- Te haces mayor, hijo mío…

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo fingiendo indignación – Solo tengo treinta años, estoy hecho un chaval.

\- Fuiste el último en regresar, ¿sucedió algo?

Entonces, la mente de Thatch repasó sus últimas horas antes de subir al barco y se le ocurrió que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle a su padre lo que atribulaba su mente desde la noche anterior y, de ser preciso, pedirle ayuda.

\- No exactamente… - intentó escoger bien sus palabras antes de seguir hablando – Oyaji, ¿recuerdas al actor de ayer, en el kabuki? – Shirohige simplemente asintió – Estuve hablando con él por la noche. Es un chico dulce y bueno, pero… - su padre enarcó una ceja, a la espera de que continuase con su historia – Bueno, él… me dijo que no es un hombre libre.

\- Thatch… Eres uno de mis hijos favoritos y lo sabes, pero si ese hombre está casado, deberías…

\- ¡No está casado! – se apresuró a aclarar – Eso fue lo que yo pensé, también. Pero la realidad es algo diferente… Izou… vive con un hombre que dice ser su dueño. ¡Su dueño, por el amor de dios!

\- Creía que la esclavitud estaba abolida en Wano… - gruñó en voz baja, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Lo está. No es un esclavo al uso, realmente – dijo retomando la comida – Pero tiene que actuar en el kabuki noche tras noche, no porque le guste hacerlo, que sin duda lo hace, sino porque ese hombre le obliga a ello. Y sospecho… Bueno… Sospecho que no es lo único que le obliga a hacer.

\- Thatch… Entiendo cómo te sientes, hijo mío. Pero… si ese hombre no quiere luchar por su libertad no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto… No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere tu ayuda…

\- No es que no la quiera, Oyaji… Es solo que tiene miedo. Dice que ese hombre es el censor del _shōgun_ , que tiene mucho poder y que si hiciera algo enviaría al ejército contra él. Quiere ser libre, pero no le dejan serlo.

\- Y tú no estás dispuesto a cruzarte de brazos, ¿me equivoco? – dijo su padre con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

\- Si cuando le libere, él quiere seguirme, en este barco hay espacio suficiente para él. Pero, aún si no quisiera, no puedo permitir que siga viviendo lo que está viviendo. Solo hay un problema… - su padre le puso la mano en el hombro, animándole a seguir – No sé cómo hacerlo, sin involucrar a toda la familia.

\- Sabes que nosotros estaremos más que encantados de ayudarte con esto y con cualquier otra cosa que te preocupe.

\- Lo sé, pero es algo que siento que debo hacer yo. Siento que es… mi deber ayudarle.

\- ¿Y has pensado ya en algo? No hay muchas formas pacíficas de resolver una cuestión así. Y si las cosas se ponen violentas y ese hombre realmente convoca al ejército del _shōgun_ … no vas a tener más opción que dejarnos ayudarte. Además… yo nunca dejo a mis hijos atrás, Thatch, lo sabes.

\- No se trata de eso, Oyaji… Es más bien un asunto personal… Claro que sé que si la cosa se complica estaréis ahí, pero… Le prometí que yo le liberaría y quiero intentarlo. Le di mi palabra y tengo que cumplir con ella. La familia es lo más importante para mí, pero… No puedo depender de ella siempre. Hay cosas que un hombre tiene que hacer por sí mismo.

\- Entonces, si quieres ir solo a por esto y tener alguna oportunidad, solo te queda retar a ese hombre a un duelo y rezar porque juegue limpio.

\- ¿A un duelo? ¿Te refieres a un duelo a muerte? – dijo sorprendido, con el tenedor detenido en el aire, a mitad de camino de su destino.

\- Si ese hombre es quien dices que es tiene un honor que mantener. No puede rechazar un duelo tan abiertamente. Por supuesto, si tú le retas él tendrá la opción de escoger arma… Pero, siendo honestos, no creo que un hombre del entorno de un _shōgun_ pueda vencerte en combate, escoja el arma que escoja. No obstante…

\- Sí, sé que estaréis allí, ¿no? – dijo terminando de comer y llevando sus platos a la pila para fregar. Shirohige solo asintió con una sonrisa y ambos dieron la conversación por terminada.

Aquel día Thatch lo utilizó para aclarar su mente y tratar de sobrevivir a la resaca. Pensó en la conversación con su padre y llegó a la conclusión de que retar a ese hombre a un duelo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Quizá no aceptara su reto, pero su padre tenía razón: era un hombre que tenía un status y un honor que mantener, no podía simplemente rechazar el desafío de nada menos que un pirata. Decidido, volvió a la oscuridad de su camarote, donde la resaca se notaba menos y pensando en el día siguiente, donde iría a ver a Izou y le hablaría de su plan.

En el otro extremo del barco, un pecoso pisaba la cubierta después de haber pasado el día entero fuera, aireándose y tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No obstante, en cuanto vio cierta cabeza rubia, su resentimiento volvió con fuerza y gruñó sin darse cuenta. Había decidido no cruzar palabra con Marco en un buen tiempo, hasta que el rubio se decidiera a tomarle en serio… O hasta que él mismo se hartase de esperar. Pero Marco tenía otros planes. Se acercó a él con paso firme, aunque en sus ojos podía verse perfectamente la incertidumbre.

\- Ace… - le llamó cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca para que le oyera – ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor? – el pecoso bufó y pasó de largo, sin siguiera dignarse a mirarle a los ojos - ¡Santo dios, Ace! Solo quiero hablar contigo… - comenzó a seguirle, pues el chico ni se paró, ni le miró, ni mucho menos le respondió – Dices que para mí eres un crío, pero es que te estás comportando como uno.

\- ¿¡Yo me estoy comportando como un crío!? – gritó justo en la puerta de su propio camarote.

\- En este momento, sí.

\- Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando. ¿No dices que soy tan niño? Te enseñaré lo niño que puedo llegar a ser.

\- No se trata de eso, Ace… Es mucho más complicado, es...

\- Ya, claro. Es demasiado complicado para un niñato como yo, ¿no es eso? – dijo con tono cortante, interrumpiéndole.

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento…

\- Mira, Marco. Todos en este barco confían en mí, en mi fuerza y en mis capacidades. Pero, por alguna extraña razón tú te comportas como si fueras una especie de hermano mayor que yo no he pedido tener. Como si yo fuera alguien que no puede cuidar de sí mismo o tomar sus propias decisiones. Y me tienes hasta el sombrero.

\- Solo me preocupo por ti…

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas! No necesito que lo hagas. Pero, si tanto te preocupas, aún sin que yo te lo pida, intenta ver que no es protección lo que quiero de ti, maldita sea. Lo he intentado todo, pero parece que tú me tienes miedo o que piensas que no voy a ser capaz de manejar la situación o vaya usted a saber qué.

\- ¿Serías tan amable, por una vez, de dejarme hablar? – murmuró sobándose el puente de la nariz, con cierto hartazgo. Para su sorpresa, Ace se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó con el hombro en la puerta, esperando a que hablarse – Mira… Yo sé… Sé lo que quieres, pero… No es lo correcto, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos responsabilidades y un papel que cumplir aquí y no podemos simplemente ignorarlo y dejarnos llevar por lo que queremos de un modo tan egoísta – Ace le miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- Me estás jodiendo, Marco. Y no en el sentido que me gustaría, desde luego. ¿En serio me acabas de decir lo que me acabas de decir? Es que no soy capaz de digerirlo. Acabas de decirme que da igual si los dos nos morimos de ganas de tener algo, que no podemos tenerlo por el bien de… ¿quién? ¿De nuestros hermanos, de Oyaji? – Marco iba a hablar, pero Ace le interrumpió – Mira, déjalo, ¿sí? Cada maldita vez que abres la boca jodes más las cosas. Me ha quedado claro, Marco. Ni te imaginas cuánto.

Y, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir una sola palabra, Ace se había encerrado en su camarote. Y Marco sabía por experiencia propia que todo aquel que pusiera un pie dentro en ese mismo instante, se encontraría con la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Cabizbajo, se alejó de allí. A pesar de que, mentalmente, no dejaba de repetirse que eso era lo mejor, lo correcto, un dolor imposible de ignorar se había instalado en su pecho, a la altura de la marca de su padre.

Al día siguiente, Thatch se levantó de tan buen humor que ni siquiera la evidente tensión que había entre sus dos mejores amigos pudo disminuir su alegría. A pesar de que le hubiera encantado meter las narices en el asunto y molestar un poco al rubio, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar. Se mantuvo todo el día nervioso por el barco, quería ir a hablar con Izou, pero sabía que hasta la noche no podría tener una oportunidad para hacerlo. Había función diaria y tenía miedo de que el censor del _shōgun_ estuviera cerca de él.

Por eso, en cuanto llegó la noche, se dio una ducha, se peinó su precioso tupé, se puso ropa limpia y cuidada e incluso se puso un poco de perfume. Con paso desenfadado se dirigió a la casa de Izou, deseando que el chico estuviera solo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta llamó con los nudillos con suavidad, produciendo un ruido sordo en la madera.

\- ¿Izou? Soy yo, Thatch. Tengo que contarte algo… - pero, tras unos segundos no hubo respuesta – Oye, he visto luz en tu ventana… sé que estás ahí. Solo será un minuto, lo prometo… - la puerta se abrió solo lo justo para dejar ver el rostro de Izou tras ella. Se le veía cansado.

\- No es buen momento, Thatch. No insistas, ya te expliqué cuál es la situación.

\- Lo sé y ya te dije que me daba igual. He hablado con mi padre y ya sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Por favor, déjame que te cuente…

\- ¿Qué crees que puede hacer un pirata contra el poder de un _shōgun_? – dijo con voz cansada.

\- Un pirata, no lo sé. Pero yo tengo un plan y es infalible… - Izou no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de felicidad de Thatch y, finalmente, abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar.

\- Solo cinco minutos, Thatch, te meterás en un lío bien gordo si te ven aquí…

\- Me meteré en un lío más gordo cuando haga lo que quiero hacer – dijo sin perder la sonrisa, entrando en el lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que, aparentemente no había nada de raro, Thatch era un hombre muy observador y, mientras Izou servía unas tazas de té caliente, notó que algo no iba bien con él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, de pronto, sin rastro de la alegría que le caracterizaba normalmente – Estás como… muy rígido.

\- Solo estoy cansado, ha sido un día duro en el teatro…

\- ¿Y no tienes calor? – en ese momento Thatch se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que hacía buen tiempo, Izou llevaba un kimono completo, que solo dejaba ver su rostro y algo de su cuello – Eso tiene pinta de dar un calor terrible…

\- Estoy bien, me gusta esta prenda – dijo sin más. Pero Thatch le miró con la ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Te gusta esa prenda? – se acercó a él y le cogió de la muñeca – No te atrevas a mentir a un mentiroso, Izou… Sé cuando alguien no es sincero conmigo. Y tú ocultas algo – lo terminó de corroborar cuando, al contacto con su muñeca, Izou soltó un quejido. Con rapidez, pero sin ser brusco, Thatch le retiró las mangas del kimono y pudo apreciar marcas de un tono violáceo por su piel - ¿Qué demonios es esto, Izou?

\- Me caí – dijo rápidamente.

\- Y un cuerno. Esto te lo ha hecho alguien. Ha sido él, ¿no? – con la sangre de sus venas hirviendo, abrió el kimono por el pecho y dejó al descubierto casi todo el busto de Izou, que estaba plagado de marcas, algunas hechas con algo que tenía pinta de ser una especie de vara.

\- ¡Te dije que era un hombre peligroso!

\- Esto no lo hace un hombre peligroso, esto lo hace un bastardo. Y ten claro que pagará por ello – gruñó, como un animal – ¿Qué mierda pasó?

\- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Eso pasó!! – Thatch se quedó en el sitio, mudo, incapaz de mover un músculo - ¿Creías que podrías aparecer aquí, ponerte a gritar todo lo que gritaste, entrar en mi casa y que nadie le fuera con el cuento? Este es un pueblo pequeño, Thatch, y la gente tiene miedo. Harán lo que sea por mantenerse a salvo y eso implica informar de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que yo haga. Y, créeme, meter a un hombre a altas horas de la madrugada en mi casa es algo muy, muy sospechoso.

\- ¡No hicimos nada que pudiera…!

\- ¿Y crees que me va a creer? ¿Crees que eso importa? Aunque creyese mi versión, esto es un recordatorio. Si me paso de la raya, será mucho, mucho peor.

\- Muy pronto podrás pasarte de la raya todo lo que quieras, ¿me oyes? Voy a retar a ese cabrón a un duelo. Y cuando esté en el suelo y haya exhalado su último y maldito aliento, serás un hombre libre.

\- ¿Y si te mata él a ti? – dijo con los ojos como platos – No puedo comprender cómo valoras tan poco tu vida.

\- ¿Valorar mi vida? ¿Matarme? Cariño, soy hombre muerto desde que puse un pie en el barco de mi padre, pero esquivar a la parca es una de mis aficiones favoritas. Si ese idiota cree que tiene alguna posibilidad contra mí, que venga. Vamos, Izou, ¿cuántas veces crees que he peleado antes? ¿Crees que es mi primer duelo?

\- ¿Y si es el último? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- En ese caso… habré muerto por algo justo. Y eso está bien para mí. Y, si eso sucediera, no tienes que preocuparte por ti. Mi familia me vengará y tú serás libre de cualquier forma, que de eso es de lo que se trata.

\- ¿Y si ellos también…? – no pudo acabar la frase porque Thatch le interrumpió con una carcajada.

\- Veamos… mi padre puede crear terremotos con sus manos, - comenzó a enumerar con los dedos - el chico al que salvaste la otra noche de ahogarse se convierte en fuego, el idiota rubio que iba con él es un fénix inmortal, tenemos a un tío que se convierte en diamante, a otro que tiene una katana de fuego, otro que se saca martillos enormes de las mejillas, otro es uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo, ah, sí, tenemos un gyojin… - le miró sonriendo de nuevo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos – Vamos, somos una panda de tipos raros que viven saqueando barcos y puertos… ¿de verdad crees que un maldito _shōgun_ va a ser rival para nosotros? – Izou se contagió de su sonrisa y se la devolvió, más tranquilo.

\- Yo no merezco tanto la pena, Thatch… Pero gracias, te lo agradezco de verdad. Y algún día te lo pagaré.

\- Si me lo quieres pagar, cuando todo esto acabe, ven conmigo. Surca los mares a mi lado, Izou. No es una vida fácil, no es una vida cómoda, pero es…

\- Es suficiente para mí… - se puso de puntillas y, tomando las solapas de su camisa le hizo inclinarse hasta rozar sus labios. Esta vez fue un beso más largo y profundo que el primero, que casi pareció no haber existido. Se separaron, juntando sus frentes, con una amplia sonrisa adornando el rostro de ambos. Thatch colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas e Izou le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se volvieron a besar.

Unas horas más tarde, poco después del amanecer, una figura masculina se dirigía hacia la casa del _onnagata_.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó a un hombre, que estaba apoyado en la pared de la casa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Me llamo Thatch. Y he venido a retarte en duelo.


	5. Capítulo 5

El pueblo estaba sumido en el caos desde aquella madrugada. La voz se había corrido como la pólvora: el hombre que había sido visto frecuentando la casa de Izou de madrugada había retado en un duelo al censor del _shōgun_ y a éste no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar. Entre las gentes del lugar corría la inseguridad. Especialmente por lo que podría pasar en el caso de que el pirata ganase el duelo y el censor acabase muerto.

\- El _shōgun_ convocará a su ejército.

\- Se desatará la guerra en el pueblo.

\- El censor no dejará que se salga con la suya.

\- Ojalá muera ese pirata...

Un chico se levantó de una de las mesas de la taberna y fue sujetado justo a tiempo por la sombra que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Cálmate, Ace – dijo una voz aguda en un tono bajo.

\- Están hablando de Thatch, Haruta. No puedo dejar las cosas así.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo. Oyaji lo ha dejado claro, solo hemos venido a ver qué dice la gente de ese tipo, para ver en qué problema se ha metido Thatch.

\- Thatch no se ha metido en ningún problema. Ese idiota no tiene nada que hacer contra él. A menos que...

Haruta le miró inquisitiva. La gente de la taberna había estado hablando del duelo desde mucho antes de que ellos hubieran llegado al lugar. Y tanto Ace como Haruta habían llegado a varias conclusiones.

La primera, es que la gente tenía el miedo suficiente como para ponerse de parte del censor y del _shōgun_ , aunque estos no fueran personas realmente queridas o respetadas en el pueblo.

La segunda, que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas. Era cierto lo que había dicho Ace: ese hombre no era una amenaza real para Thatch, pero eso siempre y cuando el duelo se diera de un modo justo. Los dos tenían claro que la gente del pueblo no iba a intervenir. Sí, le tenían miedo al _shōgun_ , eso era cierto. Pero también se lo tenían a los piratas, por lo que no iban a arriesgarse a cometer ninguna estupidez.

Pero el censor no tenía nada que perder, salvo la vida. Así que las posibilidades de que ese hombre decidiera hacer trampas en el duelo eran bastante altas. Debían andarse con mil ojos si no querían que las cosas se salieran de madre.

El encuentro iba a tener lugar en tres días, de madrugada, en uno de los patios del palacio del censor. Thatch había prometido ir solamente con su segundo, que había resultado ser Marco. En el caso del censor, a pesar de que había nombrado como su segundo a uno de sus hombres de confianza, Shirohige estaba más que seguro de que el resto de sus hombres iban a estar escondidos en diferentes rincones del lugar.

Por eso, el resto de piratas habían estado estudiando los alrededores del palacio y ya habían establecido una estrategia de asalto en caso de que algo se saliera de control.

Ace y Haruta continuaban sentados, en una mesa apartada, mientras la gente bebía y hablaba sobre ellos y sobre el duelo. Al pecoso le estaba costando bastante mantener el tipo y no liarse a puñetazos con todo aquel que osara manchar el nombre de su hermano.

\- Dios santo, ¿podrías calmarte? Llevas dos días intratable, Ace...

\- Lo siento – gruñó en respuesta – Todo este asunto me crispa. Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese bastardo no va a dejar que Thatch se salga con la suya. No va a permitir que Izou sea libre tan fácilmente.

\- Ya, bueno... Es cierto que todo esto es bastante inquietante, pero creo que hay algo más – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, dando un sorbo a su zumo – Es por Marco... – Y no había sido una pregunta.

\- No quiero hablar de ese idiota.

\- Adoras a ese idiota – canturreó con una sonrisilla.

_Mientras tanto, “Ese Idiota”..._

Marco se paseaba, como de costumbre, por la cubierta del barco controlando que todo estuviera en orden. Había revisado el material de la enfermería, comprobado las heridas de unos cuantos compañeros y revisado la salud de Oyaji, como hacía todas las semanas. En ese momento se encontraba sin nada que hacer y bastante aburrido, así que cuando vio a Thatch entrenar para el duelo que tendría lugar en unos días, decidió sentarse a observar.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué llevas dos horas pegado a mi culo? – preguntó Thatch, tras un rato y entre jadeos, mientras hacía un descanso. Marco se encogió de hombros.

\- Me aburro.

\- ¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar observándome mientras entreno? ¿No tienes ningún hermano al que sermonear, como de costumbre? – el rubio imitó el gesto de hace unos segundos con indiferencia - ¿Por qué no estás reprendiendo a Ace, como es habitual?

\- No sé dónde está – admitió con un mohín.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿El chico de fuego ha desaparecido de tu vista de pájaro? – Marco rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el suelo, donde estaba sentado.

\- Lleva dos días que actúa como si no existiera. Si le hablo me ignora y todo lo que antes hacía conmigo lo hace con Haruta.

\- ¿Celoso, pimpollo?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Haruta? Te ha dado demasiado el sol en el tupé, Thatch.

\- Me pregunto si algún día dejarás de comportarte como un maldito témpano de hielo y comenzarás a aceptar que sentir cosas no es malo.

Negando con la cabeza volvió a su entrenamiento y Marco se quedó observándole un rato más, mientras pensaba, por una vez en la vida que, quizá, solo quizá, no estaría tan mal permitirse ser un poquito egoísta.

_De vuelta en la taberna._

\- ¿En serio has intentado darle celos conmigo? – decía Haruta a punto de romper a reír – Incluso yo, que soy una niña sé que eso no va a funcionar.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – respondió el pecoso a la defensiva – A mí me molestaría mucho...

\- Pero Marco no eres tú. Él es más... serio con estas cosas. Lo que quiero decir, Ace, es que si quieres darle celos con alguien no puedo ser yo.

\- ¿Con Thatch? Está demasiado ocupado con el tema del duelo... – Haruta negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no. Thatch tampoco. Tiene que ser alguien de fuera del barco. Tienes que buscarte un amigo nuevo para que Marco se dé cuenta de que hay más personas en el mundo. Nosotros no somos una amenaza para él, pero otra persona, alguien que él no conozca...

-¡Ey, chicos! – la voz grave de Vista interrumpió su conversación, mientras se sentaba con ellos en la mesa - ¿Cómo van los avances, habéis logrado descubrir algo?

\- A la gente del pueblo no les hace mucha gracia lo que ha hecho Thatch – explicó Haruta – Tienen miedo de la represión del ejército. También es probable que haga trampas, según lo que hemos escuchado.

\- Han deseado la muerte de Thatch – gruñó Ace, calcinando con las manos la jarra vacía de cerveza que había frente a él.

\- Es normal, Ace – dijo Vista atusándose el bigote – Hemos amenazado su monotonía, su tranquilidad, la gente tiene miedo a los cambios y nosotros representamos el cambio. No van a querer vernos ni en pintura, pero eso está bien. Acabaremos con esta estupidez en pocos días y nos largaremos de aquí.

\- ¿Es posible que las cosas salgan realmente mal? – preguntó la niña con la vista baja – Tengo mucho miedo por Thatch, no quiero que nada malo le suceda... Siempre me da postre doble... – Vista rompió a reír y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- Thatch estará bien, pequeña. No tienes nada que temer. Todos estaremos allí y tendremos todo bajo control.

Aquello pareció contentar a la niña que sonrió y aceptó el mimo. Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando un rato más, hasta que a Ace se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye, Vista...

\- ¿Hmm? – respondió el hombre, acabándose su bebida.

\- ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar un _amigo_ nuevo?

\- ¿Un _amigo_ nuevo? – dijo con la ceja alzada – ¿Qué hay de Marco?

\- Marco y yo... bueno somos amigos, pero... – miró a Haruta, que negó con la cabeza. Si Ace quería que el plan saliera bien, nadie salvo ellos podía saber sus auténticas intenciones. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir nada, Vista volvió a hablar.

\- Le dije que esto pasaría, pero ha preferido ignorarlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Haruta y Ace se miraron sin entender – Solo quiero que sepas, Ace que, aunque no lo apruebo, no me extraña que hayas tenido que recurrir a algo así. Pero Haruta tiene que venirse conmigo.

\- ¿Eh, por qué? ¡¡Yo también quiero tener otro amigo!!

\- Eres muy joven, Haruta... No puedes entrar en ese sitio...

\- ¿En ese sitio? – dijeron los dos más jóvenes, a coro.

_Dos horas más tarde..._

\- ¡¿QUE HAS ENVIADO A ACE A UN BURDEL?! ¿¿PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA??

\- Calma, Marco... yo solo hice lo que él me pidió. Le dije que no lo aprobaba, pero que era normal después de que tú...

\- ¡¡Encima será culpa mía!! Espera... ¿Ace te pidió eso? – Vista asintió. Marco miró a Haruta, que había comenzado a temblar.

\- Ni siquiera sé lo que es un burdel, Marco... – dijo con voz temblorosa, escondiéndose detrás de Thatch – Ace dijo que tú no le hacías caso y yo... yo solo...

\- Esto ha tenido que ser un malentedido – dijo Thatch – Es imposible que Haruta o Ace hayan pensado en algo así. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después, pequeña? – dijo casi en un ronroneo, agachándose hasta estar a su altura, entre ella y Marco.

\- Ace quería que Marco le hiciera caso, así que intentó darle celos conmigo... ¡Pero le dije que no funcionaría con alguien del barco! Porque... bueno, porque Marco no tendría celos de nosotros, le dije que tenía que buscarse un amigo nuevo, alguien de fuera...

\- ¿Usaste exactamente esas palabras? – preguntó el rubio, algo más calmado. La chica asintió.

\- Al poco rato llegó Vista... – continuó la niña – Ace le preguntó si sabía dónde encontrar un amigo nuevo y... Bueno y él le llevó a _ese lugar_.

\- A ver si me queda claro... – repitió Marco, sobándose el puente de la nariz, mientras se giraba hacia Vista, que había comenzado a alejarse poco a poco – Ace te pide ayuda para encontrar un amigo nuevo... ¿¡Y tú lo envías a un burdel!? – Thatch le había puesto las manos en las orejas a Haruta, que intentaba seguir la conversación sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡¡Y yo que sé, Marco!! ¡La tensión sexual entre vosotros es tan palpable que se puede hasta saborear! Pero como tú no te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, pensaba que era una forma suave de decir que quería follar con alguien. ¿Cómo mierda iba yo a pensar que cuando Ace decía la palabra “amigo” era exactamente eso a lo que se refería?

\- Estamos hablando de Ace, Vista... – gruñó el rubio – Por supuesto que no estaba hablando de sexo... – conforme hablaba su voz se hacía más ronca y más amenazadora - Voy a ir a buscarle y te juro que como alguien le haya tocado una sola peca... – ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase. Envolvió sus brazos en llamas azules y amarillas y alzó el vuelo, alejándose de allí a toda velocidad.

\- Iré encargando una corona de flores para ti, hermano...

_En algún burdel de Wano..._

En una sala privada, en la que solo había una cama, una mesa con fruta y un sofá, un muchacho pecoso se encontraba hundido en este último, mientras dos mujeres en ropa interior estaban encima de él, una a cada lado, acariciando su cabello, su torso y con sus pechos prácticamente en su cara, que brillaba de lo roja que la tenía.

\- Yo no... Esto no es lo que yo... – balbuceaba a duras penas.

\- Tu amigo nos ha dicho que buscas compañía nueva, cariño... – dijo una de las mujeres.

\- Sí, bueno... Eso es técnicamente cierto, pero... no me refería a esto, exactamente.

\- Tú no te preocupes por eso ahora... – la otra mujer le introdujo una uva en la boca mientras hablaba – y deja que nosotras hagamos todo el trabajo...

\- ¿Eh? – dijo removiéndose mientras tragaba la uva - ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué queréis decir?

\- Bueno, creo que esto va sobrando... – comentó una de ellas mientras empezaba a quitarle el kimono y a bajárselo por los hombros. Ace cada vez estaba más nervioso y trataba de apartarse a las mujeres sin ningún éxito.

\- De verdad, chicas, creo que ha habido un malentendido. Yo no... No estoy buscando esto, yo en realidad...

Pero las palabras de Ace se vieron interrumpidas por un ruido inmenso que venía desde la sala principal del lugar. Unas voces se escucharon por el local y Ace aún se sintió peor, acrecentando, si era posible, el sonrojo de su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está el chico? – gritó una voz masculina, perfectamente reconocible para él.

\- Perdone, caballero – habló otra persona, una mujer, con evidente temor en sus palabras – pero no podemos dar información de ninguno de nuestros clientes.

\- Si no me dice ahora mismo donde está un chico moreno, con pecas y un kimono naranja, le juro que destrozo el local hasta dar con él. Hagamos las cosas por las buenas.

\- ¡¡Marco!! – gritó Ace, aún apresado por las dos mujeres - ¡¡Estoy aquí!! En la sala de la izquierda.

Antes siquiera de que hubiera terminado la frase, el rubio apareció frente a él, con una expresión que ni siquiera Ace había visto nunca. Marco podía matar con esa mirada. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las dos mujeres que aún rodeaban el cuerpo de Ace como si fueran culebras desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los dos se miraron. Ace con miedo y Marco con rabia, aunque Ace supo que esa rabia no era contra él. Y eso le hizo sentirse un poquito mejor.

\- Puedo explicarlo...

\- Haruta ya lo ha hecho por ti – respondió el rubio a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¡Yo no quería esto, lo juro!! – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia él – Le dije a Vista que quería un amigo nuevo, pero... No sé por qué me trajo aquí... – Marco abrió los brazos y Ace si tiró a ellos - ¡Lo siento! No sé qué ha pasado, pero lo siento...

\- Ya está, Ace... No tienes que disculparte.

\- Pero es mi culpa... Yo quería darte celos, pero... no era esto lo que quería.

\- Lo sé... De verdad, lo sé – le estrechó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su pelo, sintiéndose mucho más relajado desde que tenía a Ace encaramado a su pecho – En el fondo, esto ha sido culpa mía... Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

\- Yo no quería tener a esas mujeres aquí. No tenías que haber visto eso...

\- No... Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera visto, pero ya está, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya ha pasado, ¿sí? Volvamos al barco.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – murmuró alzando la vista hacia sus ojos.

\- No... Estoy enfadado conmigo, porque he sido un idiota. Tenías razón en casi todo lo que dijiste, Ace.

\- Gracias por venir a buscarme, Marco... – susurró volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del rubio – Te prometo que no volverá a suceder algo así...

\- Eso puedes jurarlo, Ace – respondió echando a andar hacia la salida, con el pecoso enganchado a él como si fuera un koala.

Cuando llegaron al barco ni siquiera se pararon a saludar o a hablar con nadie. Ace seguía agarrado al rubio y Marco tenía cara de no tener el cuerpo para soportar la mierda de nadie. Hasta Thatch se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, especialmente cuando vio que ambos se dirigían hacia los camarotes de los comandantes.

\- Bueno, supongo que pronto tendremos un camarote libre – comentó Thatch con una risita, mientras emprendía el camino al comedor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un camarote libre? – respondió Haruta, siguiéndole a saltitos - ¿Por qué? ¿Se va alguien?

\- No, pequeña... – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero por fin las cosas comienzan a seguir el curso que deben...

La niña no entendió nada, pero como Thatch sonreía y Ace estaba de vuelta en el barco, supuso que todo estaba bien. Y eso era suficiente.

Ace no se soltó de Marco hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del camarote de este último. Cuando entraron, se sentó en la cama y observó al rubio acomodar algunas cosas. A pesar de todo, Ace estaba algo confundido.

\- Mi camarote es el de al lado, Marco.

\- Lo sé.

\- Este... Este es el tuyo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Hoy dormiré aquí? – preguntó avergonzado, jugueteando con la colcha de la cama entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Querrías eso?

\- Sí – dijo sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Y qué más querrías? – el pecoso palideció por un instante. Marco había dejado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y se había parado frente a él. Cuando habló, lo hizo con los ojos clavados en los suyos y su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre haciendo que Ace se sintiera como un cervatillo bajo la atenta mirada de un tigre hambriento.

\- No importa lo que yo quiera – dijo balbuceando – Nunca he conseguido que cedas ni un centímetro.

\- Hoy estoy dispuesto a cederlo todo, Ace. Ya me he cansado. Tenías razón, Thatch tenía razón, todos la teníais. Pero yo era demasiado terco, me preocupaba estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Pensaba que te protegía si lo hacía así... Y lo único que he conseguido es que hayas estado a punto de ser devorado en un burdel – había acortado la distancia por completo, parándose frente a él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Tenía la frente pegada a la de Ace y le observaba con una sonrisa suave, mientras el pecoso le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no fuera capaz de creer la suerte que tenía.

\- P-pero no ha sido así... No me... ellas no me han tocado, lo juro.

\- Lo sé – respondió con un suspiro – Pero lo hubieran hecho si yo no llego a aparecer y eso es algo que no me perdonaría nunca.

Ace alzó las manos con timidez, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Marco, le tomó por el cuello del kimono y le atrajo hacia él, rozando su nariz contra la contraria.

\- Entonces... ¿hemos dejado de jugar al gato y al ratón? – dijo el pecoso en un susurro. Marco sonrió y con un empujón suave le tumbó en su cama, colocándose sobre él.

\- Oh, no, nada de eso, Ace... Acabamos de empezar.

En un movimiento suave, giró el rostro para encontrar los labios del chico con los suyos y se deleitó en el beso durante unos largos segundos. Se habían besado en una ocasión con anterioridad, pero esta vez era diferente. La primera, iban borrachos y Marco tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. En esta ocasión todo fue mucho más natural, fluido, como si fuera exactamente como tenían que ser las cosas.

Las manos de Marco, mucho más expertas que las de Ace, se movían por su cuerpo con soltura, deshaciendo el nudo de su obi casi sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Sus labios comenzaron a acariciar su cuello, mientras las manos del chico se enredaban en sus cortos cabellos. Inconscientemente había comenzado a mover las caderas contra el rubio, al sentir su boca bajar por su pecho hasta su abdomen, hasta llegar a la goma de su ropa interior.

Ace jadeó y a Marco se le escapó una risita suave. No tenía intención alguna de torturar al chico, pero después de todo lo que le había costado decidirse no iba a terminar tan rápido. Además, Marco tenía algo muy claro: quería hacer las cosas bien. Iba a asegurarse de que Ace no fuera a olvidar ese momento en toda su vida.

Y lo iba a conseguir de pleno. Aunque por motivos bastante diferentes que él aún ignoraba.

A los pocos minutos los dos estaban totalmente desnudos sobre la cama del primer comandante, pero cuando Ace pensó que comenzaba la parte fuerte, contra todo pronóstico Marco se incorporó con suavidad y se levantó de la cama, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Eh... ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó confundido – Estamos desnudos, no tengo intención de pasear por el barco así – Marco volvió a reír y reafirmó su gesto, acercando más la mano hacia él.

\- No creas que voy a dejar que nadie te vea así... Solo vamos a la bañera.

\- ¿A la bañera? – dijo con los ojos como platos, pero tomando su mano y siguiéndole al cuarto de baño – ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos a nada y menos de tener sexo y de pronto te ha dado por ser higiénico?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que está pasando – respondió divertido.

Ace acabó sonriendo como un idiota. Marco normalmente era serio, firme, estricto... Pero desde que habían entrado ahí la personalidad del primer comandante había cambiado por una mucho más distendida, relajada y natural. Y eso era tremendamente contagioso.

Negó con la cabeza cuando le vio comenzar a llenar la bañera y sentarse en el borde, empezando a verter sales y jabones de diferentes frascos. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Si todo esto es una estratagema para desviar mi atención sobre lo que quiero de ti esta noche, Comandante, que sepas que pienso vengarme muy fuerte – Marco negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y giró el cuello, volviendo a besar los labios de Ace antes de responder.

\- Créeme que ahora mismo nadie podría frenar lo que tengo en mente. Ni siquiera tú.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Marco ayudó a Ace a entrar en la bañera, sentándole entre sus piernas y pasando los brazos por su cintura. Comenzó a llenarle los hombros de besos mientras el pecoso se relajaba sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Marco había bajado las manos hacia su miembro y había comenzado a masturbarle con suavidad, notando cómo Ace iba, poco a poco poniéndose duro a su tacto.

\- Deberíamos de hablar sobre lo que va a suceder... – susurró bajito en su oído – Hay ciertas cosas sobre ti que debería saber.

\- Ya lo sabes todo sobre mí – murmuró el pecoso casi adormecido – No entiendo qué más cosas quieres saber...

\- ¿Has estado con un hombre alguna vez, Ace? – dijo en el mismo tono de voz, pero ignorando las palabras del chico – Necesito saber eso...

\- ¿Te vas a poner celoso? – como respuesta, Marco le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad - ¡Ay! Vale, vale... No, no he estado con nadie antes. Ni hombre ni mujer.

Marco mentiría si dijera que su pecho no se hinchó con un poquito de orgullo. Entonces, Ace se incorporó con suavidad y giró el cuello para encarar a Marco.

\- Me va a doler, ¿verdad? Por eso me estás diciendo todo esto, porque duele como el infierno... – comenzó a decir, ligeramente asustado.

\- No, no. Tranquilo – tomó su rostro y volvió a besarle – No duele, si se hace bien. Será incómodo y algo molesto, al principio, pero no te dolerá. Eso te lo prometo. Pero tienes que confiar en mí. Si yo te digo que hagas algo, tendrás que hacerlo. Del mismo modo, ante la menor muestra de dolor tendrás que decirme que me detenga.

\- ¿Y te detendrás?

\- Puedes jurarlo.

\- ¿Y no volverás a tocarme?

\- Oye, no digas eso. Ahora ya no va a ser nada fácil que mantenga mis manos alejadas de ti. Pero si te duele es que aún no estás listo y tendré que esforzarme un poco más, es todo.

\- ¿Y si por error me prendo fuego?

\- Pues me calcinarás la polla, Ace, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Aquello le hizo tanta gracia al pecoso que su carcajada se escuchó hasta en los camarotes cercanos. Marco se anotó un punto al haber conseguido borrar los nervios del chico y pronto volvió a atacarlo a besos. Ace se había terminado sentando en las piernas del rubio, que acariciaba su espalda mientras besaba su pecho.

Poco a poco, comenzó a bajar las manos hasta sus caderas y sus muslos, volviendo a subir por ellos hasta alcanzar su trasero.

\- Ahora necesito que estés relajado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí... – dijo más en un jadeo que en una palabra real.

\- Recuerda que me has prometido hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga... – el pecoso asintió de nuevo y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Marco abrirse paso entre sus nalgas – Ahora mismo necesito que te relajes, ¿sí? No va a doler, pero si no te relajas será molesto...

El chico asintió y Marco sintió cómo, sobre él, todos los músculos de Ace parecían relajarse poco a poco. Sonrió, al saber que tenía la confianza absoluta de su pareja y poco a poco comenzó a introducir el dedo índice, despacio, pero sin detenerse.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – susurró en su oído. Ace gimió.

\- No duele, pero es incómodo...

\- Es normal, al principio, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás... – dijo besando su clavícula y moviendo el dedo poco a poco.

\- ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en esto? – jadeó en su oído, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación.

\- Una poca – reconoció con una sonrisa – ¿Te molesta eso?

\- Un poco – aceptó el chico, algo avergonzado – Pero no me importa mucho, en realidad... Así sé que sabes lo que haces.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora... Tú solo tienes que relajarte y dejarme el resto a mí.

El chico asintió y se dejó llevar, sin prestar demasiada atención a la incomodidad de su estado. Rodeó el cuello de Marco con los brazos y volvió a besarle. Al poco rato, sacó el dedo y agarró una esponja con la que se aseguró de repasar todo el cuerpo de Ace a conciencia.

\- Sé que tú eres el experto y eso, pero... ¿en serio es necesario esto, Marco? – preguntó algo confundido – Me he duchado esta mañana... – el rubio soltó una risita por lo bajo antes de abandonar la esponja y ayudar a Ace a salir de la bañera.

\- Lo sé, pero me apetece mimarte un poco primero. Concédeme eso, por favor – y el pecoso se desarmó por completo cuando besó su mano al terminar de hablar.

Le secó con una toalla que a Ace le parecía mucho más suave de lo normal y volvieron al cuarto. Marco le indicó que se tumbase en la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en un armarito que siempre había tenido bajo llave. Cuando regresó, Ace contempló con los ojos muy abiertos cómo sobre la mesilla de noche había un bote que ponía “lubricante” y unos cuantos objetos que no había visto en su vida, pero que sabía con toda seguridad para lo que servían.

\- ¿Asustado? – preguntó Marco con cautela al verle la cara. Ace se incorporó.

\- Un poco, creo. Es decir... Bueno, parece que hubieras pensado esto hace mucho tiempo...

\- Créeme, que no me permita hacer algo a mí mismo no significa que no fantasee con ello de vez en cuando.

\- Pero... – cogió el bote y se puso a leer – Esto... Es reciente, ¿no? – observó la fecha de caducidad – Caduca en unos meses y... está por la mitad.

\- Ajá – dijo Marco distraído, mientras preparaba otras cosas.

\- Eso significa que lo has empleado no hace mucho, ¿no?

Marco se quedó helado, se giró despacio hacia el chico que le miraba con expresión triste.

\- Oye, Ace... Sé que no es... algo que siente bien. Pero tú y yo no... No había nada entre nosotros y...

\- ¿Cuándo fue?

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

\- La última vez que usaste estas cosas. ¿Cuándo fue? – Marco tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado – Comandante... – gruñó Ace - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Hace dos o tres semanas – dijo con rapidez.

\- ¿¡Dos o tres semanas!? – Ace se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, mientras se vestía.

\- Ace, no estás siendo justo.

\- ¿Que no estoy siendo justo, Marco? Hace por lo menos un maldito año que sabes lo que siento por ti y sé perfectamente que es aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que yo no soy indiferente para ti. Y no solo llevas todo ese tiempo rechazándome, sino que tú has ido de flor en flor como te ha dado la gana mientras yo, como un imbécil, esperando porque te decidieras. Pero, claro ¿cómo ibas a querer nada conmigo, si ya tenías algo con alguien? Además... – se había terminado de vestir y tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Marco ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverse y Ace se mantenía de espaldas a él, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos – Si fue hace dos o tres semanas... teniendo en cuenta que hacía aproximadamente dos meses que no tocábamos tierra... Te has estado acostando con alguien de este barco. Mientras yo perdía el puto sueño por ti.

Abrió la puerta y salió del camarote, pero justo antes de cerrarla volvió a entrar.

\- En algo tenías razón, Marco. Hubiera sido mucho mejor para los dos haber seguido manteniendo las distancias. La próxima vez que me veas con alguien, no vengas de héroe, que tú ya tienes a alguien que te caliente el lecho, deja que yo me busque a quien me caliente el mío.

Salió dando un portazo y se metió a su propio camarote, justo al lado del de Marco. Ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir esa noche. Uno, porque no podía dejar de llorar y el otro, porque cada sollozo que escuchaba al otro lado de la pared arrancaba otro pedacito de su corazón.

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Izou..._

El _onnagata_ estaba sentado en su sala de estar con una taza de té en las manos. Aunque tenía el pulso firme, por dentro no estaba en absoluto calmado. El censor estaba ahí esa noche y se paseaba de arriba abajo, soltando toda clase de improperios.

\- Así que te has estado viendo con ese asqueroso pirata – soltó de la nada, mientras Izou daba un sorbo de té.

\- No he tenido nada con ese hombre, ya te lo he dicho mil veces – dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

\- Y yo te he dicho que eres una maldita perra mentirosa. ¿Por qué si no ese deslenguado iba a querer llevarte con él?

\- Porque es más hombre de lo que tú serás en toda tu vida – el atrevimiento le costó caro, pues pronto sintió un golpe en la cara. Le dio con tanta fuerza que la tacita de té salió volando y se estrelló contra una de las paredes del lugar, haciéndose añicos.

\- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? – dijo tomado su rostro por la barbilla y obligándole a mirarle – Jamás te he golpeado en la cara, porque tu belleza llena asientos en el teatro. Pero llevas una buena temporada pidiéndolo a gritos. Desde que has conocido a ese pirata te has vuelto contestón y desafiante. Y sabes que no soporto eso.

Lejos de amedrentarse, Izou se incorporó y alzó el rostro, altivo.

\- Tú ya no me das miedo. Puedes golpearme tanto como quieras, pero con eso te vas a quedar. Cuanto Thatch y su familia vengan a por ti ni tu poder, ni el del _shōgun_ te librarán del destino que te mereces. Y entonces yo seré libre... Mientras tú te pudres bajo tierra.

Lejos de lo que Izou había imaginado, el censor rompió a reír.

\- ¿Crees que eso es siquiera posible, encanto? No, no. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Mataré a ese bastardo y me aseguraré de que estés en primera línea para presenciar cómo su despreciable vida se evapora poco a poco. Y cuando haya terminado con él, pondré precio a tu cuerpo.

\- Me has usado tantas veces que nadie querría acostarse conmigo.

\- Ignoras las pasiones que levantas entre los hombres del pueblo. ¿Te crees que les importa lo más mínimo que no seas virgen? Pagarían lo que fuera con tal de meterse entre tus piernas.

\- Estás cantando victoria muy rápido. Primero tienes que acabar con Thatch y con el resto de su familia. Y luego tendrás que acabar conmigo. Porque te juro que si le haces el más mínimo daño... Yo mismo acabaré con tu miserable y despreciable vida.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación sin darle al otra opción de contestar. Atrancó la puerta y se encendió un cigarro, sentándose en el marco de la ventana. Desde allí podía ver con claridad el puerto y un barco inmenso atracado, que solo llevaba unas pocas noches. Suponía que era el de Thatch y su familia y deseó con fuerza que acabara siendo la suya, también.

Como cada noche, desde hacía un par de ellas, Izou se quedó contemplando aquel enorme barco un buen rato, mientras se hacía ilusiones y fantaseaba con piratas, tesoros, aventuras y con pasar todo eso al lado de una única persona.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquel día, los ruidos que hacían sus hijos en el barco eran incluso más intensos que de costumbre. Con una mueca entre fastidio y resignación, se levantó y se colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros, saliendo a cubierta, con la intención de dirigirse hacia el comedor, para desayunar.

Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando un montón de voces a coro gritaron:

\- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, OYAJI!!!

Mentiría si dijera que no había estado a punto de llorar. A pesar de llevar décadas con sus hijos, cada cumpleaños le emocionaba tanto o más como el anterior. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en el comedor, con todos ellos rodeándole y dándole un montón de absurdos regalos que, lejos de decepcionarle, no hicieron sino aumentar su buen humor. No es que fuera a usarlos, de hecho, algunos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué narices servían, pero los iba a guardar con el mismo cariño con el que había guardado todos los anteriores, que eran igual de disparatados.

Salvo el perrito. 

El perrito le pareció un gesto tan tierno que, sin que tuviera la intención de reconocerlo nunca, hizo que se sintiera realmente especial. No es que le gustasen los perros especialmente, tampoco es que le disgustaran, simplemente no se lo había planteado nunca. Pero cuando el cachorrito con un bigote como el suyo, saltó de los brazos de Ace a los suyos, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Una vez que dio comienzo el desayuno llegó a la conclusión que, de todo lo que sus hijos podían hacer, sacarle una tarta de varios metros para desayunar era lo menos descabellado de todo, por lo que pronto, la había repartido entre todos, que ya comían a dos carrillos.

\- Antes de nada – dijo Thatch, poniéndose en pie y alzando una jarra. Sí, para desayunar. Es un pirata, ¿esperabais un chocolate caliente? – Tenemos otro regalo más para ti, Oyaji.

Haruta apareció ayudada por Vista llevando una inmensa caja que, con dificultad, logró poner frente a él. Con una sonrisa y su aguda voz de chiquilla, miró emocionada a su padre antes de decir:

\- Este es un regalo de todos, Oyaji, pero solo es parte de un regalo muy mucho más grande. ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

Con su característica risotada, Shirohige deshizo el lazo de la caja y en ella encontró un kimono inmenso, hecho a medida para él. Miró a sus hijos y Marco y Thatch le guiñaron un ojo, cómplices. Solo ellos sabían el dineral que se habían gastado en una prenda así de cara y hecha a medida en apenas una noche.

Cuando lo sacó, fue incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Era un kimono precioso, el más hermoso que él hubiera visto nunca, aunque estaba seguro que, de haber sido el más horrible del mundo, le habría hecho sentir igual, solo por ser un regalo de sus amados hijos.

La parte interna del kimono, el eri, era totalmente blanco, un blanco impoluto, inmaculado. El hakama, el pantalón con pliegues, era negro en su mayor parte, con un diseño en mosaico irregular. Este mosaico lo componía el mismo dibujo, un mon, es decir, una insignia que, si bien no era exactamente igual a su jolly roger, era muy semejante. Por último, el haori, la chaqueta que cubría el kimono, era igualmente negra, pero con unas líneas que surgían desde las mangas en tonos blancos, azules y lilas, dándole un aspecto muy similar al que tendría el cielo nocturno.

Sin duda, era muy, muy hermoso.

El resto de sus hijos tenían sus propios kimonos, principalmente porque, en Wano, la gente no vestía como solían vestir ellos y, aunque no tenían problemas con liarse a tortas con nadie, preferían pasar unos días tranquilos, por una vez, de modo que todos tenían ya su atuendo listo. El de Thatch era completamente blanco, con algún tono amarillo, Marco tenía uno en tonos azules, lilas y dorados, el de Ace era naranja y negro y el de Haruta, completamente verde.

De entre los pliegues del kimono de Shirohige, cayó un sobre que tomó con cuidado, estaba a punto de recriminar a sus hijos por haberse gastado tanto en él, cuando los ojos emocionados de todos los que estaban a su alrededor le hicieron tragarse sus palabras. Al sacar los papelitos que había dentro, descubrió emocionado que eran entradas para el teatro kabuki.

Shirohige solo había estado una vez, hace muchísimos años, pero recordaba haberlo pasado en grande y, repetir la experiencia con sus hijos seguramente sería algo inolvidable para él.

Lo que no iba a imaginar que tanto.

El resto del día había pasado incluso más alterado de lo normal. Sus hijos habían decidido que la fiesta tenía que durar desde el punto de la mañana hasta el punto de la mañana siguiente, por lo que apenas se tomaron tiempo para revisar sus obligaciones. Shirohige no iba a recriminarles por ello, no hoy, simplemente se dejó llevar y disfrutó como todos ellos, sin poder evitar comenzar el regalo que le había traído Ace. De las trescientas veintisiete botellas de sake, ya solo quedaban doscientas, lo cual era todo un logro.

Después de la comida, Marco y Thatch acompañaron a su padre a su camarote y le ayudaron a colocarse el kimono. Le venía como un guante, perfectamente a medida. Cuando salió, el resto de sus hijos le esperaban en la puerta y se quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron: le daba un aspecto imponente, incluso más que su característica capa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba elegante y sofisticado; parecía un auténtico shōgun.

Rodeado de sus hijos, se dirigió a la isla, donde decidieron pasear un poco mientras se hacía la hora de la representación. En sus manos, todos llevaban comida y bebida suficiente para pasar unas cuantas horas de espectáculo, pero eso no evitó que comprasen alguna cosa más de las que se ofrecían en los puestos del lugar. Al punto, de que Marco tuvo que reprender seriamente a Ace porque el pecoso intentaba llevarse al menos una bolsa más de cada maldito puesto que veían.

A media tarde, ya se encontraban todos en el teatro, mirando expectantes el lugar. Era un sitio bastante amplio, donde una algarabía inmensa de gente se divertía entre gritos, canciones y mucho, mucho alcohol. El escenario tenía varias partes: la principal, frente a todos los espectadores, que era la más amplia y luego varias plataformas que, saliendo de este mismo escenario llegaban hasta casi el fondo de la sala. Marco dedujo que, en algún momento de la representación, los actores se acercarían más al público por esas plataformas. 

A los lados había espacios reservados a lo largo de varios pisos, donde se veía a gente que tenía un status bastante superior que el de las personas que se encontraban abajo. Además, en la parte baja del lugar las personas se sentaban en el suelo, mientras que, en los palcos, había asientos para mayor comodidad. En dichos palcos, las vistas eran mejores, pero era indudable que lo verdaderamente divertido tenía lugar donde Shirohige y sus hijos estaban acomodados.  
Más concretamente, justo donde estaban ellos. Qué narices: ellos eran la fiesta de aquel lugar.

Ni siquiera había comenzado la representación cuando la mayoría de los piratas de Shirohige habían comenzado a notar la influencia del alcohol. Puede que la única excepción fuera Haruta, a la pobre ni siquiera le dejaban olerlo, por ser menor de edad. Sin embargo, ella había encontrado su propio talón de Aquiles. En uno de los puestecillos de la ciudad, le había convencido a Ace de que le regalase un montón de wagashi, un dulce típico y muy popular en el país de Wano. Eran unos pastelitos dulces, pequeños y formas muy bonitas y curiosas, que le habían entrado por los ojos nada más verlos. 

Y se había comido más de veinte.

Y le había dado un subidón de azúcar que la convertía en una especie de duendecillo saltarín, que iba de comandante en comandante, chillando con voz aguda y riéndose absolutamente de todo.

Thatch había decidido que, ¡cómo no!, su blanco de burlas iba a ser Marco, quien por suerte o por desgracia tenía bastante más aguante que el resto de sus hermanos. Ace, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que era tremendamente divertido tratar de tirar del pelo, las orejas y la nariz de Marco mientras éste rogaba paciencia para no matarle.

\- Marcooooo – canturreaba Ace en su oído, mientras tiraba de su nariz – Tengo una pregunta para ti – su lengua se trababa en las erres y las eses las alargaba más de lo humanamente normal – Si tuvieras un hijo… ¿saldría de un huevo?  
Thatch se ahogaba de risa con el chico y la expresión de Marco, que nunca en su vida había mostrado un instinto asesino como aquel. Pero eso a Ace le daba igual, porque sin esperar respuesta, siguió preguntando tonterías y diciendo sandeces, fruto del alcohol que había ingerido.

\- Neee Marrrrrcooooooo – se puso de rodillas y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, enredando los dedos en el poco pelo que tenía el rubio. Marco suspiró, gruñendo algo inteligible, haciéndole ver que escuchaba – Que sepas que la piña es mi verdura preferida – dijo con una tonta sonrisa de borracho. A pesar de que las bromitas sobre las piñas le tenían un poco harto, sonrió con cariño y echó una mano hacia atrás, revolviendo su cabello.

\- Ace… las piñas son frutas, no verduras… - dijo con voz suave.

\- La piña que le gusta a él no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, Marco – dijo Thatch, carcajeándose a su lado, mientras el rubio intentaba ignorar su existencia – ¿Verdad, Ace?

El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, escondiendo el rostro en la espalda de Marco, pero no pudo evitar murmurar con un puchero:

\- No sé si me gusta o no si no la he probado nunca…

Aquello dejó sin palabras a los dos hombres que estaban con él durante un segundo, solo un instante, pues pronto, las luces del lugar se apagaron, quedando iluminado únicamente el centro del escenario principal, donde una figura femenina escondía su rostro tras un abanico.

Hasta los piratas enmudecieron cuando comenzó a bailar al son de un samisén que alguien tocaba al fondo del escenario. Se movía con elegancia y gracilidad, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho para bailar aquella sugerente danza. 

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse, por una de las plataformas, hasta el lugar en el que estaban los comandantes. Pero uno de ellos, en especial, estaba absorto en lo que veía. Thatch miraba a aquella figura danzar, ajeno al resto del mundo. Marco le miraba, sorprendido, nunca había visto a su hermano así, jamás.

Pero lo que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado fue escuchar a Thatch decir promesas de amor como las que estaba soltando por la boca en ese preciso momento.

\- Tu nombre suena tan bonito cuando va acompañado del mío… - le escuchó murmurar. Le miró atónito.

\- No conoces su nombre, Thatch…

\- Mi corazón es perfecto porque tú estás dentro de él…

\- Thatch…

\- El destino de nuestros labios es encontrarse, ¿por qué alargarlo más?

\- Thatch, que te pierdes…

\- Puedes estar lejos de mis ojos, pero no de mis pensamientos…

\- ¿Desde cuándo piensas tú?

\- El amor es un crimen que no puede realizarse sin cómplice…

\- Tú ya has cometido suficientes crímenes.

\- Me hundiría en tus labios si fuesen mar, para así en tu boca poderme ahogar…

\- En serio, das miedo…

Pero Thatch se había enamorado. Eso era lo único que él sabía. Que esa mujer era la mujer de su vida y que nada ni nadie le iba a separar de ella. Por suerte, hasta ese momento, la voz de Thatch apenas había sido un susurro, pero el onnagata se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos y las voces del resto de los hombres presentes se alzaban cada vez más. Queriéndose hacer notar, no pudo evitar levantarse del sitio, llamando la atención incluso de la persona que aún trataba de bailar, frente a él.  
Pero los nervios le traicionaron, se había quedado en blanco y lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

\- ¡¡Mi corazón palpita como una patata frita!!

Algunos hombres se callaron ante tal confesión de amor. Marco quería que se le tragase la tierra, Shirohige se reía de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, Ace y Haruta habían hecho equipo animando a Thatch a conquistar a aquella hermosa mujer y el pobre Thatch no sabía dónde meterse.

\- ¡¡Ya es tuya, Thatch!! – gritaba animado Ace, mientras le palmeaba fuerte la espalda.

Marco se vio obligado a intervenir.

\- Thatch, hermano, que eso no es una mujer, que el kabuki ya no hay mujeres, que te estás declarando a un hombre…

Pero Thatch no escuchaba lo más mínimo. Y el pobre onnagata trataba de seguir con su papel tan bien como podía, pero le estaba costando al ver a ese hombre mirarle de forma tan intensa. Y no tardó en volver a inundarle con un montón de frases cursis a gritos, que no hacían sino desconcentrarle, llegando a hacerle hasta trastabillar.

\- Algún día soñaremos en la misma almohada.

\- …

\- Me basta con mirarte para hacerme invencible.

\- … - el onnagata comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso, tanto que había ralentizado sus movimientos.

Todo estaba a punto de salirse de control. Marco lo sabía, pero parecía ser el único. Thatch seguía con sus tonterías, Ace y Haruta le seguían animando a continuar y el pobre chico sobre el escenario había parado por completo de bailar. Llegó a un punto que no pudo soportarlo más y se encaró con el pirata.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – le gritó a Thatch, desde el escenario – Me estás incomodando mucho, ya ni siquiera soy capaz de concentrarme, he cometido muchos fallos y eso no…

\- Tu único fallo es no despertar a mi lado.

\- ¡¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?! – alzó la voz, perdiendo los papeles.

\- Eres la forma que tiene el mundo de mostrarme lo hermosa que es la vida…

\- ¡Ya basta! Tú… ¡no eres correspondido! – gritó, sin poder soportarlo más. Agradecía que tenía puesto el maquillaje, o todo el mundo le habría visto sonrojarse. Y es que, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, a individuos que le decían todo tipo de tonterías, pero los ojos y la voz de ese hombre eran diferentes, sus frases sonaban sinceras, como si se creyese cada una de las malditas palabras que le estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, Thatch era, entre otras muchas cosas, un hombre cabezota. Así que siguió con sus piropos y palabras de amor, hasta que, finalmente, todo estalló.

Un hombre situado al otro lado de la plataforma se puso en pie y se encaró con Thatch.

\- ¡¡Ya basta, idiota!! Izou te ha rechazado, deja de hacer el ridículo y deja que el espectáculo…

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Thatch se había subido a la plataforma, la había cruzado y había tomado a ese hombre del cuello del kimono, alzándolo donde estaba él, también. 

Y comenzaron las hostias.

Marco logró frenar a Ace y a Haruta, que querían ir a ayudar a Thatch. El resto no hizo nada, porque sabían que ese hombre no tenía nada que hacer contra su hermano, pero le animaban a abrirle la cabeza contra el suelo. Aunque también era cierto que Thatch no estaba yendo con todo. Por una parte, porque iba verdaderamente borracho, por otra porque no quería causar una mala impresión en la persona que ahora sabía que se llamaba Izou.

Es decir, una peor de lo que ya había conseguido.

Así que, aunque podría haber tumbado a ese hombre de un simple puñetazo, decidió que era mejor idea no hacerlo.

Por su parte, Izou observaba todo con una mezcla de espanto y ligera diversión. El hombre del tupé era alguien muy, muy intenso y eso le hacía cierta gracia. Además, volvía a ser consciente de esa misma sensación de hace un momento. Aunque no era la primera vez que dos hombres, o incluso más, se peleaban por él (aunque nunca había tenido esa intención, ni era algo que deseara o provocase), ese hombre sentía al cien por cien lo que decía y estaba dispuesto, como claramente estaba viendo, a pelear por ello.

Por eso, no le quedó más remedio que intervenir. Y es que, había visto, al fondo y a los lados de la sala, cómo los responsables de la seguridad del lugar comenzaban a sacar sus armas y a prepararse para una pelea en toda regla. Suspira y se acerca a Thatch decidido. Al llegar a su altura, ambos hombres detienen la pelea y miran al onnagata. 

Izou toma a Thath del kimono y, mirándole altivo, le señala con un dedo que casi roza su nariz, de entre todo su registro busca el tono más dramático que tiene y le suelta:

\- Una cosa te voy a decir: si tanto me quieres, márchate.

En la parte de abajo, donde estaban sus hermanos, la voz de un pecoso resonó sobre las demás, gritando un “SI ME QUERÉIS, IRSE”.

Después de esa frase, se hizo el silencio en el lugar. Thatch soltó al hombre que apenas se tenía en pie y miró a los ojos a Izou. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de lo serio que estaba siendo esto para él, mucho más en serio de lo que había ido nunca antes con ninguna otra mujer. Sonrió con suavidad, le tomó del mentón con dulzura y susurró:

\- Pudo haber sido hermoso… pero lo hiciste perfecto.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Con un suspiro y una expresión de alivio evidente, Marco se levanta y decide seguir a su hermano a la salida. Él también había visto a los hombres armados y, a pesar de que sabía que no iban a tener ningún problema en derrotar a todos aquellos hombres, prefería tener una noche tranquila y pasar desapercibido. Tuvo que tirar de Ace y Haruta que no querían irse y que querían continuar la pelea. El resto de comandantes, junto a su capitán, deciden seguirles sin hacer mayor drama.

Shirohige sale de allí riendo, divertido. Le gustaba ver lo apasionado que podía ser Thatch en ocasiones y le encantaba ver cómo el resto de sus hijos le habían apoyado, hasta en algo tan descabellado como esto. Además, no es como si alguien hubiera podido ponerle a ninguno de ellos un dedo encima.

Al cerrarse la puerta del teatro, Izou suspira. En el fondo, le hubiera gustado que aquel hombre se hubiera quedado hasta el final, aunque había podido ser un poco molesto, era una nota de color en su monótona vida.  
La obra se reanudó sin mayores incidentes desde ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo el cumpleaños de Shirohige y ninguno de ellos tiene intención real de marcharse a dormir, por lo que deciden continuar la fiesta en una de las tabernas cercanas, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya no estuviera en condiciones de continuar bebiendo.

A pesar de todo, la noche aún iba a ser mucho más larga.


End file.
